Solo Quiero Amarte
by Eowynd
Summary: Para Hanamichi quien ha sido rechazado por Haruko, la vida le tiene preparada una gran sorpresa al mandarle al amor de su vida en el momento que menos se lo espera. NO ES YAOI. HanaXFuji. Terminada en 22 capitulos. El último tiene lemon fuerte y explicito
1. Why: Porque?

Fanfic de slam Dunk

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Introducción

Esta historia tiene lugar después del campeonato nacional cuando Shohoku sale campeón. Aqui Akagi y Kogure estan en la universidad de Shintai, pero vienen de vez en cuando a ver a los chicos, Mitsui quedo como seleccionado para el equipo de basketball, Ryota es el capitan del equipo y Sakuragi y Rukawa pasaron a segundo año.

los trozos entre son los pedazos de una canción; los / indican recuerdos o pensamientos no hablados y los () son notas del autor; los indican dialogos que los personajes piensan y por lo tanto no dicen en voz alta.

Ahora el Fic

Capitulo I: "Porque pasa esto?

_""En la oscuridad de mí cuarto escucho mí corazón romper en mil pedazos de cristal...""_

Casa del Gorila, Habitación de Haruko

-para que querias verme Haruko? te note muy preocupada por telefono -pregunto Fuji

-sólo necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo que hice esta tarde

-Y que hiciste? algo grave?

-de eso quería hablarte, veras, yo... Fuji esta tarde Sakuragi dijo que yo...

-que tú que?

-me dijo que yo le gustaba, y me pidio que fuera su novia

-¿QUUÉ! de verdad! que increíble!

-pero le dije que no

-QUÉ! lo rechazaste?

_Solamente quiero amarte_

_y todo mí calor brindarte_

_te hare olvidar_

_esas penas que te hacen mal_

-ME RECHAZO, YOUHEI! HARUKO ME DIJO QUE NO! LA CHICA QUE MÁS HE QUERIDO ME DIJO QUE NO! ME VOY A MORIR! - lloraba inconteniblemente Hanamichi Sakuragi en su cuarto acompañado de Youhei Mito, quien estaba tratando de consolarlo desde hacia un buen rato

-vamos, estoy seguro que lograras reponerte, igual que antes

-no, no creo poder hacerlo. Me siento como si hubiera sido rechazado por las 50 al mismo tiempo

-pobre Hanamichi-kun, él no se merece esto. -pensaba Yohei

-pobre Sakuragi-san, él no se merecía esto -penso Fuji y luego le dice-pero, por que lo hiciste?

-bueno para mí, él es sólo un buen amigo, alguien en quien confío, pero...nada más

-lo hiciste por Rukawa-san, verdad? estas tan ciega con esa estupida idea de que él se fijara en tí que no te das cuenta de que acabas de perder a alguien que realmente te quiere y se preocupa por tí, sí yo fuera tú trataría de solucionar todo, tal vez te perdone

-pero Fuji...

-Kuso! mira Haruko, somos amigas, y sólo por eso te he seguido y apoyado en esto tan ridículo de Rukawa, pero ya es hora de que despiertes

-ridículo! acaso crees que lo que siento es ridículo!

-sí, por que él ni siquiera sabe que existes -ante esto último Haruko exploto

-AITEYU! (TE ODIO!) NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MÁS!

-si eso es lo que quieres me voy; pero si fuera tú llamaría a Sakuragi-san puede que aún estes a tiempo de que te perdone

-MUY BIEN ENTONCES VETE¡¡QUE ESPERAS¡¡TRAIDORA!

-muy bien, pues llamame cuando se te haya pasado la tontera ¡sayonara!

-ASI? PUES TALVEZ SE ME PASE! TAL VEZ TE LLAME! -decia mientras lanzaba cosas por la habitación-CÓMO SE ATREVE A LLAMARME RIDÍCULA? ARG! ES UNA TRAIDORA! LA ODIO!

-por fin se quedo dormido, pobre Hanamichi, esta vez si que quedo lastimado, él no se merece que lo traten así, me pregunto ¿Por que le pasara todo esto? Después de todo Hanamichi no es un mal tipo... -eran las reflexiones de Yohei

Fin del capitulo 1

el trozo de cancion corresponde al opening en español de Digimon

todo lo relacionado con slamd dunk y digimon pertenece a sus respectivos autores


	2. Iranai: Promesa

Fanfic de slam Dunk

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo II: "Iranai" (Promesa)

_""Recuerdo las promesas que hicimos sobre nunca volvernos a enamorar...pero no las cumplimos""_

Al Otro Día

Vemos a Hanamichi Sakuragi entrenando furiosamente en una cancha cercana a la playa, haciendo sus tiros con salto, estaba sudando mucho, el calor era realmente insoportable, así que se sento al borde de la cancha para descansar un poco, el sol parecía haberse colgado de su espalda y realmente lo estaba sintiendo.

-¡Kami¡que calor! creo que debería haber traído más agua helada -penso mirando la vacía botella de agua en sus manos, luego tira su cabeza hacia atras cerrando sus ojos mientras respira agitadamente por el calor

-agua, Sakuragi-san? -escucho una voz que le hablaba , entonces levanto la cabeza y vio a alguien que le tendia una botella de agua helada, era una chica de como 16 años, pelo corto, castaño claro y con el uniforme de su escuela, él nunca la había...espera si la conocia...de algun lado, pero.../tú eres la amiga número uno de Haruko/ Yo soy Fuji y sólo quería decirte lo mucho que me emocione con el partido de ayer/

-Sakuragi-san? estas bien?

-sí, claro... Fuji-chan, arigato -dijo recibiendo la botella con su mano derecha

-no creí que recordara mí nombre ¡es curioso! -penso la chica

-no creí que recordara su nombre ¡es curioso! -penso Hanamichi

-puedo hablar contigo un momento Sakuragi-san

-seguro sientate -lo hace y se sienta a la izquierda de Hanamichi con sus piernas extendidas sobre el suelo y pasan unos 5 minutos de silencio hasta que...

-acaso es el rojo?

- ¿eh?

-tal vez es el color rojo de cabello lo que asusta a las chicas? Tal vez si me lo dejara negro?...

-no lo creo, ese color de pelo es toda tú personaldidad, sin el ya no serías el "GRAN y ÚNICO TENSAI HANAMICHI SAKURAGI" -dice imitando una de las poses de Hanamichi haciendo que este se colocara rojo y sólo dijera

-YO NO COLOCO ESA CARA -por un momento eso la asusto, pero...

- Debes hacerlo asi, mira con atención -dice mientras se para con las piernas abiertas, manos en las caderas y repite lo mismo, pero hechando su cabeza hacia atras y añadiendo una gran carcajada al final- Ves? es así como debes hacerlo. Esa es la forma correcta, aunque hay que decir que no es facíl imitar a este gran "Basketman", por no decir imposible, sabes?

-ves?

-qué cosa?

-ese eres tú... el gran basketman Hanamichi Sakuragi y eso se refleja en tú color de pelo, es...lo que te hace especial

-de veras lo crees Fuji-chan?

-¡aja! aunque lo que yo quería era hablar sobre lo que hizo Haruko-chan, pero si no quieres podemos posponerlo

-sobre eso yo... yo voy a...

- ¿eh? hacer que?

-Voy a dejar el basketball

-no puedes! Por que lo harías!

-por que si ya no cuento con Haruko el basketball carece de importancia, entre al equipo sólo porque ella me lo pidio, ahora ya no me importa

-estas escuchando lo que dices?

-sí

-pues no lo parece, acaso esas ganas de vencer a Sendoh y a todos los otros te vinieron por Haruko? Claro que no! sí bien entraste al equipo por eso, te quedaste por que es tú vocación ¡¡tú amas el basketball!

-Qué yo amo el basketball?

-claro por algo eres el gran basketman! tú mismo lo dijiste!

-TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN! YO SOY UN GRAN BASKETMAN! YO SOY EL BASKETMAN!

-así se habla Sakuragi-san

-pero...

-hum?

-podrías hablar con ella? por favor

-ya...lo hice

-sí?

-anoche estuve hablando con ella y me conto lo que paso y...lo que hizo, realmente lo siento Sakuragi-san, no te merecías eso, sobre todo después de todo lo que has hecho por ella

-Y se lo dijiste a Haruko?

-lo hice, le dije que debía olvidarse de esa estupida obsesión con Rukawa, pero lo único que logre fue que se enojara y me hechara de la casa, lo imaginas?

-vaya! no esperaba una reacción así de Haruko

-yo tampoco, pero esto demuestra eso de _"la verdad no peca, pero incomoda"_

-entiendo, te lo agradesco Fuji-chan, fuiste muy amable al intentar ayudarme

-no es nada, aunque creo que deberías... - entonces lo nota con cara de haber recordado algo importante- y le dice eh? te pasa algo?

-OH DIOS MÍO! OLVIDE LA PRACTICA! RYOCHIN VA A MATARME! TENGO QUE IRME! NOS VEMOS FUJI-CHAN! GRACIAS POR TODO...

-Hasta luego Sakuragi-san

Hikari Sasu garden

Te wo Toriari Chikaiatta Nagusameatta

Mou Koi ha Nido to Shinai yo tte

Juntos de la mano, en un soleado jardín

nos consolábamos con nuestra promesa

de que no nos volveríamos a enamorar

Fin del capitulo 2

el trozo de cancion es el segundo parrafo del opening de Shojo Kakumei Uthena llamado "Ribon Revolution"


	3. Isshoni: Juntos

Fanfic de slam Dunk

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo III: "Isshoni" (Juntos)

_""Siempre aparentabas ser fuerte, pero tenias penas secretas que nadie conocía... _

_""Siempre aparentabas al igual que yo, que no te dolia, pero tu verdad era otra al igual que la mía...""_

Gimnasio Preparatoria Shohoku

-DÓNDE ESTA ESE CABEZA HUECA! -grito Takenori Akagi ante la ausencia de Hanamichi Sakuragi en el gimnasio

- por favor Akagi controlate, seguro que Sakuragi tiene una buena razón para no estar aqui -dijo Kogure tratando de sonar convincente, pero no muy seguro de lo que decía

-Ryota! como nuevo capitan del equipo debes darle una lección a ese irresponsable! -lo regeaño Akagi

-no lo creo Akagi, estoy más de acuerdo con Kogure, Hanamichi podrá ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero jamás falta a los entrenamientos, es con lo único que actua con responsabilidad, si se atraso tiene alguna razón -en eso se abre la puerta del gimnasio y se escucha

-Y AQUI PARA ALEGRIA DE TODOS USTEDES ESTA EL GRAN HANAMICHI SAKURAGI AHORA NO TIENEN DE QUE PREOCUPARSE JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-vaya! parece más animado de lo que esperaba, me pregunto por que será -penso Mitsui

-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE HAS ESTADO TORPE! -dice Akagi dandole un golpe en la cabeza

-Gorila? Hola Gorila! QUE GUSTO VERTE! SEGURO VINISTE A VER A ESTE JUGADOR TAN TALENTOSO, NE? -dice emocionado hasta las lagrimas

-Hola Sakuragi-san! Cómo estas?

-pero si es el cuatro ojos, tambien me extrañaste cuatro ojos?

-se puede saber por que llegas tan tarde? -pregunto Ryota

-Tuve un pequeño problema, pero no te preocupes Ryochin, ahora toda mí energía esta destinada al basketball...sólo para el basketball -dice increíblemente serio y con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz dejandolos a todos algo intrigados, pero asi fue, toda la tarde Hanamichi estuvo dando un 110 por ciento de su energía, concentración y animos, nunca, desde el entrenamiento de las 20,000 canastas, había estado a este nivel de concentración, realmente los sorprendio a todos con su actitud ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando¿Acaso por fin había madurado?...

-OYE RYOTA! POR QUE SÓLO LE DAS EL BALÓN AL TONTO DE RUKAWA? ERES UN ELITISTA! gotas de sudor por parte de todos... bien, talvez lo haga...algún día?

_Yume wo Mite_

_Namida Shite_

_Kizutsuite mo_

_Genjitsu ha Gamushara ni Kuru shi_

_Jibun no Ibasho Sonzaikachi wo Mitsuketai_

_Kyou mada no Jibun wo_

_Sueño,_

_lloro_

_y me siento herida_

_Sólo quiero encontrar mí lugar_

_y el sentido de lo que hasta ahora ha sido mí existencia_

-muy bien todos, eso será todo por hoy, pueden retirarse - junto con eso se escuchan exclamaciones de alivio de parte de todos, Ryota Miyagi no lo aparenta, pero es un capitan muy severo, estricto y exigente con sus subordinados en especial con los recien llegados de primer año

-muchachos tengo algo que decirles, por favor acerquense -dijo el profesor Ansai

-QUÉ QUIERES DECIRNOS VIEJO? -grito Hanamichi a toda boca quitandole la solemnidad al anuncio del profesor

-muy pronto comenzaran los partidos de practica antes de las eliminatorias y ya tengo visto el primero para este sabádo y será contra Ryonan por lo tanto necesitaremos que todos den lo maxímo durante los días que quedan, de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto que sí viejo, conmigo en el equipo, el sabádo les daremos una paliza a los de Ryonan jajajajajajaja

-sobre eso Sakuragi, sería prudente que no jugaras hasta las eliminatorias ante esto Sakuragi quedo shokeado y empezo a gritar

-QUÉ DICES VIEJO! -grito mientras le rodeaba con un brazo y le golpeaba debajo de la barbilla- POR QUE NO QUIERES QUE JUEGE!

-Después de la lesión que te hiciste en el juego contra Sanoh estuviste mucho tiempo en recuperación, por lo que me parece que sería prudente que cuidaras de tú espalda todo lo que sea posible, por lo que es mejor que practiques ligero y guardes tú energía para las eliminatorias que dices?

-¡QUE NO ME PARECE JUSTO¡¡YO QUIERO JUGAR CONTRA SENDOH!

-vamos Hanamichi, el profesor Anzai tiene razón, no querras perderte las finales sólo por una practica, verdad? -opino Ryota

-No, pero yo creo que es muy injusto, yo quiero jugar

-te entiendo, pero creo que tienen razón y tú te daras cuenta pronto -opino Kogure y por fin después de mucho hablar Hanamichi tuvo que resignarse a "considerar que tenían algo" de razón, pero simplemente no lo encontraba justo

-por que el talentoso Sakuragi no podía jugar¡uramayashi! (que rabia!) - todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras caminaba hacia su casa bajo una suave lluvia otoñal...

Fin del capitulo 3

el trozo de cancion es el cuarto parrafo del opening de Shojo Kakumei Uthena llamado "Ribon Revolution" 


	4. Kirei

"Solo Quiero Amarte"

Slam Dunk

Hanamichi X Fuji

By Geminis

Capitulo IV: "Kirei"

_""Las gotas de lluvia se confundian con nuestras lagrimas, mientras dejabamos que limpiaran nuestros corazones...""_

-por fin termine... - se sonrio satisfecha frente al espejo, había pasado mucho tiempo arreglandose para esta ocasión tan especial, después de todo era su aniversario, hoy cumplia un año de salir con su novio y... bueno eso es algo que no pasa todos los días. Además le había prometido llevarla a dar un paseo por el parque, comer en aquel restorant que habían visto el otro día, en fin pasar todo el día juntos, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y empezo a caminar para llegar al lugar de encuentro, iba con tiempo asi que se dedico a mirar las vitrinas de las tiendas, hasta que llego a la banca del parque donde habían quedado de juntarse, asi que se sento y se puso a esperar...

Pasaron 15 minutos... 30... 1 hora... 2 horas...,pero nunca llego así que se fue de ese lugar

_Itsuka wa owaru hito toki no koi_

_demo_

_Anata wa eien wo watashi ni_

_nokosu darou_

_Algún día este amor terminara,_

_pero_

_Tú debes guardar la_

_eternidad para mí_

-genial... y ahora se puso a llover... todo ha sido perfecto! sencillamente perfecto! pensaba frustrada mientras seguía caminando bajo la lluvia, entonces se acordo de que cerca de ahí estaba la cafeteria a la que solian ir y decidio dirijirse hacia allá realmente necesitaba una taza de café caliente

10 minutos después

-n-no puede ser, no puede ser... -allí dentro había una pareja corvensando, a ella, la chica rubia, no la conocía, pero a él, a él lo conocía desde hace tiempo...

-maldito! en nuestro aniversario! por que?...-por un momento penso en entrar, pero luego se dio vuelta y se marcho corriendo tan rápido como pudo, las lagrimas y la lluvia le impedian ver bien, pero no le importo, sólo quería salir de allí lo más lejos y rápido posible...

_Mizu wo fukunda kaze ga_

_hoho wo nadete yuku_

_Nani mo ka mo wasurete_

_Kowashite shimae_

_Un viento humedo_

_roza mí mejilla_

_Todo esta olvidado,_

_Completamente destruído_

/sabes? el otro día lo vieron besarse con una chica rubia, deberías dejarlo/

-Dios! por que no le hice caso? por que no le creí?... -ella sabía la respuesta y era que esta chica era una novia anterior de él y que creyo que lo decia por celos, pero... tal vez quería creer...

_Kona chisa na jibun mo_

_ashita mo,_

_Anata wo aishiteru_

_Hasta esa pequeña_

_parte de mí, y mañana_

_Te amo._

De pronto sintio una mano agarrar su brazo y jalarla hacia atras, no alcanzo a girar su cabeza para ver quien era, cuando un enorme camión paso a sólo 2,5 centimetros de su espalda, haciendo gran ruido...

-Entonces...? Dios! pude haber muerto! Quién...? -entonces se giro y se encontro cara a cara con unos ojos que conocía y que estaban enmarcados por un cabello de color único...

-Sa...Sakuragi-san...yo...

-tranquila Fuji-chan... todo estara bien...

-gracias...gracias... -dijo hechandose a llorar mientras Sakuragi la consolaba...

Fin del capitulo 4

el trozo de cancion parte de uno de los temas de "Tenku no Escaflowne" (La Visión de Escaflowne") llamada "Aoi Hitomi" (este es como "su" tema) 


	5. Destino

Fanfic de slam Dunk

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo V: "Destino"

_""No lo sabías... siempre la oscuridad más profunda viene justo antes del amanecer""_

-gracias por invitarme Sakuragi-san... -dijo mientras tomaba una de las tazas de café que él había preparado para los dos

-no es nada Fuji-chan -grito desde el baño donde se secaba el cabello

- pero tengo una sola duda

-sí? cuál es?

-de dónde sacaste esta ropa de mujer? -dijo mientras miraba la blusa y la falda que Sakuragi-san le había pasado con cierta... curiosidad

- Cómo dijiste? -pregunto apareciendo por un pasillo usando unos jeans, calcetas y una toalla sobre sus hombros

-Cómo dijiste Fuji-chan? -pregunto de nuevo cuando vio que no respondía a su pregunta y sólo se le quedaba viendo fijamente- Fuji-chan?

- ah? lo siento, me distraje Sakuragi-san

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, pero me preguntaste algo sobre...?

- Ah, eso, yo quería saber de donde sacaste esta ropa femenina? claro si no es problema

- no, ninguno, es de mí oneesan (hermana mayor) Zeika

- tienes una oneesan? no lo sabía

-en realidad muy poca gente lo sabe

- si? por que?

- es que okaasan (mamá) se la llevo con ella a China cuando ella y Ootosan (papá) se divorciaron

- fue hace mucho tiempo ?

- deja ver... yo tenía como 7 años y ella como 10, pero viene a verme cada cierto tiempo

- por eso hay ropa de ella en ese cuarto?

- sí así es, es su habitación

-y cuándo vendrá a visitarte?

-como en dos semanas, pero...

- sí? qué cosa?

"I love you, I love you"

Yuube sasayaita bakari.

"I love you, I love you"

Nante futashika na kotoba.

"Te quiero, te quiero".

Me lo dijiste recién en la noche.

"Te quiero, te quiero".

Qué inciertas las palabras son.

-por que ibas corriendo de esa manera por la calle? Es decir, si no hubiera pasado por ahí...ahora...tú...

- sí lo sé, no sé como agradecertelo Sakuragi-san, podría haber muerto, pero tú me salvaste, muchas gracias...

- no tienes nada de que agradecerme, después de todo tú me ayudaste el otro día, recuerdas?

- sí lo recuerdo, el otro día en el parque

- Asi es, ahora dime ¿por que estabas corriendo asi? era peligroso -dijo mientras le tomaba las manos

- Es que yo...lo vi, vi a ese animal, ese idiota...

-Cuál idiota?

- mí novio, hoy era nuestro aniversario y como no llego a la cita me diriji hacia nuestro café y entonces lo encontre con esa otra chica, entonces yo...yo no pude hacer nada más que salir corriendo, pero estaba, no sé como ciega y sólo quise correr muy rápido para alejarme, pero entonces... -en ese instante comenzo a llorar y Sakuragi la abrazo para calmarla. Mientras afuera la lluvia continuaba callendo con suavidad

- ya veo, entiendo por que actuaste así realmente es un idiota

-lo crees?

- claro hay que ser idiota para hacer eso teniendo a una chica tan linda y dulce -dice usando una punta de la toalla para secarle las lagrimas

- Sakuragi-san...gracias, tú también eres muy dulce y bueno

-en serio lo crees? -dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y aún le sostenía las manos

-sí, lo creo, tú eres muy dulce y especial

Fui ni damatta mama no watashi o

mitsumenaide.

Ima wa nani iwarete mo kizutsukeru sonna ki ga

suru.

Sólo porque de repente me quedo callada, no me

mires así

No importando lo que te diga, siento que va a

doler mucho.

Fin del capitulo 5 e-mail a: geminis

los trozos entre son los pedazos de una canción; los / indican recuerdos y los () son notas del autor; los indican dialogos que los personajes piensan y por lo tanto no dicen en voz alta.

los parrafos son parte de "Futashikana I Love You" ("Un Incierto Te Quiero") Interpretada por Kanako Wada

Capitulo Anterior

Siguiente Capitulo


	6. Sayonara

Fanfic de slam Dunk

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo VI: "Sayonara"

_""En el Crepusculo La luz descanza y las Sombras Renacen...""_

_Fui ni damatta mama no watashi o_

_mitsumenaide._

_Ima wa nani iwarete mo kizutsukeru sonna ki ga_

_suru._

_Sólo porque de repente me quedo callada, no me_

_mires así_

_No importando lo que te diga, siento que va a_

_doler mucho._

---Patio de la Preparatoria Shohoku---

---Lunes en la mañana---

-Qué hora es? -pregunto Fuji

-sólo 10 segundos más tarde que la última vez que preguntaste -le contesto Hanamichi

-lo siento, creo que estoy muy nerviosa

-no importa es normal considerando lo que vas a hacer

-gracias por apoyarme en todo esto Sakuragi-san

-No es nada, en serio no quieres que me quede?

-no, es mejor que lo haga yo sola, gracias de todos modos

-de acuerdo, nos vemos en el receso! hasta luego!

-es muy amable y pensar que al principio...

/oye Haruko, Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con alguien como él? Unos chicos que vienen de la secundaria Wako me dijeron que era el lider de un grupo de matones que siempre andaba causando problemas, no te asusta/ -recordo la chica

-no, ya no me asusta...

-Ohayo! Cómo estas Fuji?

-Ohayo gozaimasu Toya-san!

-huy que fría esta hoy -piensa y luego dice- mira lamento no haber podido asistir a nuestro encuentro, es que algo me retuvo ayer, pero toma... -dice extendiendo un ramo de flores

-piensa- es un truco muy sucio -dice- no lo quiero

-eh?

-se que fue una rubia la que te impidio ir asi que por que no se lo das a ella tarado!

-pe-pero no sé de que me hablas... Yo no se nada de ninguna chica rubia ¡lo juro!

-Al menos deberías tener el valor de admitirlo, Rata Cobarde!

-pe-pero Fuji, cielo, no sé nada sobre lo que dices...

-TRAIDOR! YO TE VÍ! AHORA NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN TODA MÍ VIDA ¡SAYONARA!

-PUES MUY BIEN A VER QUIEN TE AGUANTA CON ESE CARACTER!... qui-quien te aguanta...

_Wakarebanashi no niawanai gogo no hizashi no_

_terrace_

_anata o semeru kimochi mo ice tea ni_

_toketeyuku wa._

_En la terraza, en la tarde, mientras hablamos de_

_romper,_

_hasta las ganas de culparte se mezclan con mi té_

_helado._

-Cómo te fue Fuji-chan?

-yo...yo...creo que bien, pero...nunca pense que todo acabaría así... me siento un poco mal, a pesar de ser lo correcto

-te entiendo, uno nunca esta preparado para cosas como estas...bienvenida al club de los corazones rotos

-muchas gracias...por todo... por lo del camión, lo del café, por ayudarme con esta decisión... por todo, has sido muy tierno y amable conmigo todo este tiempo...

-tú también me ayudaste con... lo de Haruko

-pero eso no se compara con todo lo que tú...

-Tú no lo entiendes, pero lo de Haruko fue especialmente difícil, realmente había puesto todo de mí parte para que resultara, realmente quería, hice tanto por ella...en fin supongo que no debía haber esperado tanto, no con mí historial

-Cuál historial?

-es algo realmente vergonzoso, pero es el nombre que Yohei y los otros le dieron a mí vida de fracasos en la secundaria Wako

-o sea...?

-la cantidad de chicas que me rechazaron

-ya veo y fueron muchas?

-digamos que bastantes

-entiendo si no quieres decirmelo no importa, pero creo que no se dieron cuenta de lo tierno que eras

-hum? que dices?

-debo confesarte algo... en un comienzo me asustabas mucho y me daba mucho miedo tratar de hablarte, pero luego me di cuenta que eras un chico de buen corazón y muy amable y ahora ya no tengo miedo de que estes cerca, sabes?

-de-de verdad? lo dices en serio? es bueno saberlo Fuji-chan

-ven vamos a almorzar o no nos dejaran nada en la cafeteria

_Arigato._

_Aishiteru anata wo dare yori_

_Yume yori mo tsuyoku_

_Dakishimete hanasanaide_

_Dakedo hito koto mo tsutaerarenaide..._

_Gracias._

_Te amo más que a nada_

_Más fuerte que los sueños_

_Abrazame no me dejes ir_

_Pero por favor no me digas nada más..._

Fin del capitulo 6

los 2 primeros parrafos son parte de "Futashikana I Love You" ("Un Incierto Te Quiero") Interpretada por Kanako Wada, el tercer parrafo es un trozo de "Hikari no Naka He" uno de los temas de "Ruroina Kenshin" (Samurai X)


	7. Nakanaire: No llores

Fanfic de slam Dunk

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo VII: "Nakanaire" ("No llores")

_""Sentía mí corazón perderse en el profundo mar de tus ojos..""_

_Fushigi o kudasai_

_fantasia ni tsumete_

_Mou mayo wa nai wa_

_Anata to ai no tame ni_

_Deja que las maravillas vengan a mí_

_Que la fantasia llene mí corazón_

_No quiere vagar más,_

_por todo el amor que siente por tí_

---Cafeteria Perparatoria Shohoku---

---A unos pasos de la fila del almuerzo---

-ay Dios! mira esa fila! jamás conseguiremos nada de lo bueno

-no estes tan segura Fuji-chan

-eh? De qué hablas?

-ahora veras...-en eso se acerca casi al comienzo de la fila y con una de sus "miradas que matan" espata a todos los chicos que estaban al inicio de la fila (frente al meson) y quedando justo al inicio la llamo -Ves Fuji-chan? lo logramos, ahora ven, vamos a comer- dijo agarrandola de la muñeca y colocandola frente al mesón para que comprara su almuerzo, mientras que no lejos de ahi

-Oigan! vieron eso? -dijo Yohei

-sí, esa chica quien es? -pregunto Takamiya

-no seas tonto, es una amiga de Haruko, se llama Fuji -le contesto Okus

-Pero qué hace con Hanamichi¿Y Haruko-chan? -pregonto Noma

-no lo saben? Haruko rachazo a Hanamichi -les contesto Yohei

Todos¡¿¡¿¡¿QUUUUUÉ!

-asi es, fue hace dos días, pobre cuando lo fui a ver estaba desecho

-Pues parece más animado de lo que debería, sobre todo siendo Haruko -opino Okus

Tal vez sea por esa chica que esta con él -comento Takamiya

-A lo mejor ahora le gusta esta chica Fuji? -Noma

-no lo creo, me parece muy pronto para que se recupere y se enamore de otra chica, sin embargo hay que admitir que parece más recuperado y de mejor animo de lo esperado -dijo Yohei. Todo esto pasaba por sus cabezas mientras desde el otro lado de la cafetería alguien también miraba a Hanamichi y a Fuji en la fila comprando...También pensaba que era extraño, pero no dijo nada...sólo observo

_Aishi au destiny owari no_

_konai yoru no yoo_

_Eien to kimeta...anata dakara_

_Saa...nemuri nasai kono_

_mune de..._

_Nuestro amor estaba predestinado,_

_En esta noche eterna,_

_La eternidad nos espera,_

_Ahora que estas aquí_

_Apoya tú cabeza en mí pecho_

_Y ve a dormir, mí amor._

Fin del capitulo 7

los parrafos son parte del ending de "Lodoss" 


	8. Hanasaide: No me dejes

Fanfic de slam Dunk

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo VIII: "Hanasaide" ("No me dejes ir")

""Siempre aparentabas frialdad, pero sólo eras un hombre triste...

Fushigi o kudasai

fantasia ni tsumete

Mou mayo wa nai wa

Anata to ai no tame ni

Deja que las maravillas vengan a mí

Que la fantasia llene mí corazón

No quiere vagar más,

por todo el amor que siente por tí

---Cafeteria Perparatoria Shohoku---

- esto se ve delicioso, verdad Fuji-chan?

- no, no lo es

- eh? porque?

- esto es a lo que me referia sobre asustar a las personas

- y?

- no debes hacerlo

- porque?

- por que esta mal

- mira Fuji-chan, la mayoria de la gente se asusta con solo verme -con esto ella se sonroja- asi que no importa si lo hago a proposito o no?

- tal vez...-suspira- vaya! parece que no hay donde sentarse

Aishi au destiny owari no

konai yoru no yoo

Eien to kimeta...anata dakara

Saa...nemuri nasai kono

mune de...

Nuestro amor estaba predestinado,

En esta noche eterna,

La eternidad nos espera,

Ahora que estas aquí

Apoya tú cabeza en mí pecho

Y ve a dormir, mí amor.

- tienes razón no se ve ningun sitio¡rayos!

- mira! allá en esa mesa quedan dos puestos vacios

- dónde?

- allá cerca de la ventana - y justo allí había un chico alto de cabello negro al que por efecto de la contra luz no pudieron distinguir bien, asi que se acercaron un poco más para ver quien era. Hanamichi estaba seguro que se trataría de Michy-san y que no tendrían problemas, pero...

- ARGH! ES EL ZORRO APESTOSO! -grito al darse cuenta de que los únicos puestos vacios estaban frente a Rukawa y este tampoco parecía disfrutar mucho de la prescencia del pelirrojo

- Qué quieres tarado?

- NADA POR QUE ME VOY DE AQUÍ!

- Oi! (oye!) recuerda que no hay más sitios, asi que tenemos que sentarnos aqui

- pero es que no es posible debe haber otros sitios vacios

- Sakuragi-san por favor...

- DEMONIOS! esta bien! oye zorro estupido vamos a sentarnos y tú no vas a molestarnos me oyes!

- Has lo que quieras idiota -asi ambos se sientan frente a Rukawa-san y empiezan a comer. Habiá una gran tensión debido a las miradas que ambos se mandaban mientras comían asi que Fuji-chan intento distraer ha Hanamichi diciendo

- supe que van a jugar un partido de practica contra Ryonan, es cierto?

-sí, pero el viejo no quiere dejarme jugar

-por que?

-por su espalda -contesto Rukawa sorpresivamente

-eh?

-URUSAI KITSUNE! NADIE TE PREGUNTO!

-qué hay con tú espalda? es grave?

-tuve una lesión en mí espalda en un partido en el campeonato nacional, estuve en rehabilitación hasta un poco antes de entrar a clases, por eso el viejo no quiere dejarme jugar

-entiendo que estes tan molesto, pero creo que si te lastimas y no puedes volver a jugar basketball en toda tú vida te sentirías peor que ahora, no lo crees?

-bueno supongo que si, pero no puedo esperar para poder jugar otra vez

-para que jugamos mejor sin ti -dijo Rukawa mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-CÓMO TE ATREVEZ? TÚ ZORRO ESTUPIDO! ADONDE CREES QUE VAS?

-ya termine...tarado -dijo mientras se giraba y se iba de la mesa

-¡IMBECIL¡¡¡KITSUNE¡¡¡TEME! -le gritaba mientras Kaede se aleja con la bandeja en sus manos y Fuji los miraba intrigada

Fin del capitulo 8

los parrafos de la canción son parte del ending de "Lodoss"


	9. Wattashi: Estoy esperando

Fanfic de slam Dunk 

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo IX: "Wattashi mate'ru..." ("Estoy esperando")

_"En mís días más oscuros la luz de tú sonrisa lograba iluminarme..."_

_

* * *

_

_I've got my eyes only on you_

_since the day we met - now and forever_

_when you're next to me I need nothing else_

_tengo ojos solo para tí_

_desde el día que nos encontramos - ahora y para siempre_

_cuando estás junto a mi lado no necesito nada más_

---Partido de Practica; Ryonan v/s Shohoku---

---Perparatoria Shohoku, Gimnasio---

Hace unos instantes ha comenzado el partido entre ambos y con un marcador de 18-24 a favor de Ryonan mientras que en la banca Hanamichi...

-PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO¡MUEVANSE! O ES QUE QUIEREN PERDER! -gritaba Hanamichi desde la banca

-él nunca cambia, es un ingenuo -pensaba Sendoh y luego dice- muy bien Rukawa esta vez voy a ganarte

-si, claro -en ese instante Rukawa logra esquivarlo y encestar una canasta de tres puntos, mientras todas las chicas del fanclub gritaban ¡AAHHH¡RUKAWA ERES EL MEJOR!

-como las odio...a todas ellas -dijo Hanamichi mirando a una nueva integrante del grupo...Akagi Haruko y aunque detestaba admitirlo a Haruko le quedaba muy bien ese traje de porrista blanco y rosado

-Oye viejo! Cuándo voy a poder jugar, no ves que el equipo no es nada sin mí -recuerda que es sólo un partido de parctica y que no podrás jugar hasta las eliminatorias -dijo con infinita paciencia el profesor Anzai

-pero eso es tan injusto!

--Banca de Ryonan--

-es muy raro, Hanamichi Sakuragi no ha salido a jugar -se cuestionaba el DT Taoka

-ni siquiera trae su uniforme puesto, acaso el talentoso Sakuragi estara tramando algo? -fue el comentario de Hikoichi

--Banca de Shohoku--

-viejo vas a dejarme jugar?

-no -DEJAME JUGAR!

-no -entonces por que me hiciste venir?

-siempre es importante analizar a tus oponentes sobre todo en las practicas donde no hay nada importante en juego, entiendes?

-esta bien, pero ya que no voy a jugar, me voy a buscar una bebida o algo -dice mientras se va del gimnasio y va a conseguir un refresco helado para el calor...y la frustración

* * *

_(a) dream's HIGH TENSION_

_was granted what I wished for_

_on a gentle winter day_

_Un sueño de Alta Tension_

_Lo que yo deseé se realizo_

_en un suave día invernal_

-te sientes bien Sakuragi-san?

-eh? ah, hola Fuji-chan ¿Cómo estas?

-yo bien, pero y tú? pareces muy molesto por no jugar contra los de Ryonan -se me nota tanto?

-no, sólo como a dos kilometros de distancia -Vaya! soy demasiado evidente -no, eres sincero con lo que sientes -eso es bueno?

-hum?

-sobre ser sincero?

-claro que sí, la mayoría de las personas sufre por no poder sinceros -con ellos mismos?

-y con otras personas -tal vez sea asi... viniste a ver el partido?

-sí, pero no pude llegar antes, espero no haberme perdido de mucho -no, sólo han pasado como 10 minutos y cuando salí perdiamos como por 3 puntos

-veo que no te interesa mucho el juego

-no quiero ver como van a perder

-crees que van a perder?

--adquieriendo la actitud de tensai- Por supuesto, no ves que el gran tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi no se encuentra en el partido

-tonto, ven vamos a ver el juego

-de acuerdo

Cuando entraron...

¡Swich! entro el tiro libre de Michy dejandolos a un punto de diferencia

-vaya! el balón ni siquiera toco el aro

-nah, eso lo hace cualquiera

¡PIIII! sono el silbato indicando el fin del primer tiempo con lo que los equipos se van a sus bancas a descansar

* * *

_e__ven got to like soccer_

_would probably get lost (but)_

_I'm set on following him for the rest of my life_

_es igual si te gustara el fútbol_

_probablemente te perderías pero_

_es seguro que te seguire por el resto de mi vida_

Fin del capitulo 9

los parrafos son parte del ending de Slam Dunk llamado "Anata dake mitsumeteru" (o como esta la version en ingles) "I've got eyes only for you" que quiere decir "Sólo a tí mís ojos ven"


	10. Hitomi

Fanfic de slam Dunk

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo X: "Sono aoku kooru hitomi" ("Esos Fríos Ojos Azules")

"Sé que el dolor de las heridas no cesa, pero...no mires atras o solo lloraras"

I've got my eyes only on you

since the day we met - now and forever

when you're next to me I need nothing else

tengo ojos solo para tí

desde el día que nos encontramos - ahora y para siempre

cuando estás junto a mi no necesito nada más

---Intermedio del Partido de Practica;---

---Vestidor de Shohoku, Gimnasio---

- Mitsui durante el proximo tiempo te encargaras de marcar a Fukuda y tú Rukawa marcaras a Sendoh y por amor de Dios trata de no ser tan individualista y hasle pases a tús compañeros -dijo el capitan Ryota

-Kaede haciendo pases y trabajando en equipo? no en esta vida Ryochin -opino Hanamichi

- y tú dónde habías estado? te esfumaste a mitad del partido -pregunto Mitsui

-como no jugaba estaba muy aburrido y fui a dar una vuelta

-eso es muy irresponsable, pudimos haber necesitado que entraras a jugar, no lo crees? -dijo Mitsui

-para que lo queremos estamos jugando mejor sin él -dice saliendo de los vestidores

-ESTUPIDO ZORRO! REGRESA ACÁ A DECIRMELO EN MÍ CARA! -gotas de sudor por parte de todos-

-algún día jugaran en equipo? -pregunto Ryota al techo

-será mejor que esperes sentado... -dijo Mitsui

- - -En un pasillo del Gimnasio- - -

(a) dream's HIGH TENSION

was granted what I wished for

on a gentle winter day

Un sueño de Alta Tension

Lo que yo deseé se realizo

en un suave día invernal

-Oye Kae por que Hanamichi no esta jugando? -dice Sendoh estando MUY cerca de Rukawa, de hecho abrazandolo-

-no es nada que te importe -dice fríamente a pesar de que también lo esta abrazando

-Kae por que me tratas asi? acaso hay algo que no debo saber de entre ustedes dos? -pregunta con un "leve" tono de celos en su voz

- por qué estas actuando así? acaso tú...? Sen...realmente tú...? no puedo creerlo estas celoso, de Sakuragi-kun..., pero por qué?

-tú lo sabes, después de estar un año enamorado de ese pelirrojo, creo que tengo derecho a preocuparme y ponerme celoso cuando actuas asi

-pero eso es tan tonto!

-yo no lo creo

-anda dime por que te encelas -dice haciendo pucheritos mientras le habla con tono de niño consentido

-tengo miedo del poder que ejercia ese pelirrojo sobre tí...a veces pienso, no, estoy seguro, de que sería el único capaz de alejarte de mí y eso...no me gusta

-Sendoh, escuchame, y escuchame bien, no quiero que digas eso, ni que lo pienses siquiera, te amo, escuchalo bien te amo Akira Sendoh, te amo sólo a tí, entendiste?

-De acuerdo, pero eso no significa que no me moleste por que pasen más tiempo juntos, en especial cuando estan en los vestidores

-me encanta cuando te pones celoso, te ves tan tierno

-KA-E-DE...

-callate y dame un beso

-de acuerdo, ven aca...kitsune

-puerco espin -mientras desde cierta distancia alguien los había visto algo impresionado

even got to like soccer

would probably get lost (but)

I'm set on following him for the rest of my life

es igual si te gustara el fútbol

probablemente te perderías pero

es seguro que te seguire por el resto de mi vida

Fin del capitulo 10

los parrafos son parte del ending de Slam Dunk llamado "Anata dake mitsumeteru" (o como esta la version en ingles) "I've got eyes only for you" que quiere decir "Sólo a tí mís ojos ven" 


	11. Kokoro: Corazón

Fanfic de slam Dunk

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo XI: "Kokoro de mitsumete iru" ("Mi corazón te esta mirando")

_""Se dice que todos tenemos angeles guardianes, entonces... quizas tú seas mí angel...""_

_tsuki no mukou aoi SEARCH LIGHT kasanaru_

_totsuzen maiorita ANGEL sou kimi wa dare?_

_ima unmei no tobira ga hiraku SO JUST FALL IN LOVE_

_El resplandor se ocultó tras la luna_

_un angel bajo repentinamente me pregunto quien eres?_

_La puerta del destino esta por abrirse, Entonces tan sólo te enamoras_

---Patio de la escuela;---

-fue un excelente juego, espero volver a jugar pronto en las eliminatorias Rukawa -dice Sendoh extendiendole la mano, pero Rukawa la vio, solo le dio la espalda y se fue

-me encanta cuando hace eso sólo él puede ignorarme asi -penso Sendoh

-no te preocupes Sendoh -dijo acercandose al jugador estrella (y ahora capitan)- muy pronto veras como el tensai te gana

-eso lo veremos Sakuragi-san, de acuerdo?

-tenlo por seguro Sendoh... -dijo extendiendole la mano derecha

-no seas tan confiado -dijo estrechandola -Hasta luego Sakuragi-san

Después de eso el equipo de Ryonan se fue de la preparatoria Shohoku

-fue un gran juego para ser sólo una practica, creo que este año las finales prometen ser increíbles, tú que opinas? -le pregunto Fuji

-Hump! debo admitir que tienes razón y que este año si que será difícil, pero eso lo hace mucho mejor y más divertido y eso me encanta -comento Hanamichi

-aún estas molesto por no haber jugado contra Ryonan, Sakuragi-san?

-algo, pero esto me hace deseear que lleguen las finales más pronto, ya lo veras yo sere quien los derrote a todos y no sólo a los de Ryonan, sino también a Kainan y también a los de Shoyo y al zorro apestoso de Rukawa

-a Rukawa? tanto lo detestas?

-con toda mí alma

-pero es por él?

-Y por que iba a ser?

-por Haruko

-no te entiendo Fuji

-antes de que ni siquiera lo conocieras lo odiabas por que Haruko dijo que le gustaba, asi que lo odiabas no por que "fuera él" sino "por él"

_munasawagi suru kono shunkan wo nogasanai DON'T STOP, BABY_

_yake sou na kimi no MYSTIC EYES_

_mujakina egao de BREAKING DOWN_

_kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu_

_hatenai tabi wa hajimaru mou tomaranai mune no kodou_

_kimi wo saratte ikitai_

_No dejaré que este momento se escape, No te detengas, bebé._

_Tus ardientes ojos místicos._

_Tu inocente sonrisa toco mis sentimientos_

_Te daré todo mi amor, el que se refleja en mis ojos para ti._

_un viaje sin fin comenzará Nada puede detener los latidos de mi corazón._

_Quiero llevarte lejos conmigo_

-puede ser, pero aún asi no lo soporto en lo más minímo, es de lo más antipatico y desagradable

-no crees que sería mejor si fueran amigos, si trabajaran juntos el equipo sería mucho más fuerte

-hump! tal vez en otra vida, pero en esta no pasara, nunca sere amigo del zorro

-si aún te molesta eso de Haruko debes saber que él jamás le hara caso, ni siquiera sabe que existe

-segura? Cómo lo sabes?

-digamos que algo me dice que hasta Sendoh tiene más posibilidades de llamar la atención de Rukawa que cualquier otra chica incluyendo Haruko

-Sendoh? pero...

-ven vamos a tomar algo, quieres?

-me gustaría, pero tengo un examen el lunes y debo estudiar

-asi? tal vez yo pueda ayudarte

-de veras? es sobre historia, el periodo Meiji y todo eso

-perfecto! creo que puedo ayudarte

_nee kikoeru? futari no mirai umarekawaru oto ga_

_moeagare kimi no MYSTIC EYES_

_hontou no egao de TOUCH MY HEART_

_kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu_

_yasashii KISS ni dakare mou tomaranai mune no kodou_

_kimi wo saratte yuku kara_

_¿dime lo escuchas? El sonido de nuestro renaciente futuro._

_Quemando con tus ojos místicos._

_Con tu verdadera sonrisa, tocas mi corazón._

_Una señal sólo para ti, viniendo del fondo de mis ojos._

_Con un beso gentil, abrázame, Nada puede detener los latidos de mi corazón._

_Quiero que me lleves lejos contigo_

Fin del capitulo 11

los parrafos son parte del ending de "Tenku no Escaflowne" ("La Vision de Escaflowne") llamado "Mistic Eyes" (o "Ojos Misticos") 


	12. Mata au ne: volveremos a vernos,verdad?

Fanfic de slam Dunk 

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo XII: "Mata aou ne?" ("Volveremos a vernos verdad?")

_""Tú siempre iluminas mí vida con tú calida sonrisa...""_

_

* * *

_

_tsuki no mukou aoi SEARCH LIGHT kasanaru_

_totsuzen maiorita ANGEL sou kimi wa dare?_

_ima unmei no tobira ga hiraku SO JUST FALL IN LOVE_

_El resplandor se ocultó tras la luna_

_un angel bajo repentinamente me pregunto quien eres?_

_La puerta del destino esta por abrirse, Entonces tan sólo te enamoras_

_

* * *

_

---Segundo Año, Salón 6---

---Preparatoria Shohoku---

-¡LE DIGO QUE NO HICE TRAMPA!

-no mienta joven Sakuragi, usted jamás saca buenas calificaciones y ahora esto?-dice el profesor mostrando un examen con un 85 en la parte superior bastante destacado, pero ese 85 era exactamente el problema, Sakuragi jamás sacaba más de un 65 (recordar sus 7 ramos reprobados en primer año) y ahora el profesor sospechaba seriamente de que Sakuragi había hecho trampa y lo quería hacer repetir el examen

-ESCUCHAME VIEJO¡YO NO HICE TRAMPA!

-mire joven Sakuragi por su bien es mejor que deje de mentir y diga la verdad

-Sakuragi-san estas aquí?

-Hola Fuji, creo que no podremos comer juntos

-por que no? tienes algún problema?

-este viejo cree que hice trampa, por que no le explicas

-srta. Fuji usted que sabe?

-bu-bueno Sakuragi-san y yo estuvimos estudiando juntos para el examen durante el fin de semana

-corroboremos lo que dicen -asi busca entre unos sobres el examen de Fuji y los compara

-Qué está haciendo?

-viendo nuestros errores

-Y por que iba a hacerlo?

-los alumnos que estudian juntos tienden a cometer los mismos errores, aunque esten en salas distintas y ustedes a excepción de una pregunta tienen los mismos errores, esta bien Sakuragi puede retirarse y como consejo le recomiendo seguir estudiando con la señorita Fuji, le ayudara con su promedio

-si, claro...-murmurando- viejo chupa sangre

-Sakuragi-san por favor...

* * *

_munasawagi suru kono shunkan wo nogasanai DON'T STOP, BABY_

_yake sou na kimi no MYSTIC EYES_

_mujakina egao de BREAKING DOWN_

_kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu_

_hatenai tabi wa hajimaru mou tomaranai mune no kodou_

_kimi wo saratte ikitai_

_No dejaré que este momento se escape, No te detengas, bebé._

_Tus ardientes ojos místicos._

_Tu inocente sonrisa toco mis sentimientos_

_Te daré todo mi amor, el que se refleja en mis ojos para ti._

_un viaje sin fin comenzará Nada puede detener los latidos de mi corazón._

_Quiero llevarte lejos conmigo_

_

* * *

_

---Cafeteria Preparatoria Shohoku---

-puedes ir a buscar una mesa mientras me traen lo mío por favor?

-claro que si Fuji, regresare en un minuto

-arigato Sakuragi-san - en ese instante él se va y Fuji se queda sola, cuando un chico aparecio detras de ella y le dijo

-Fuji-chan puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-eh? Toya-san? claro, pero puedes esperar un momento, debo avisarle a alguien primero

-no, no es necesario, podemos vernos después de clases? tengo algo serio que hablar contigo

-de acuerdo, nos vemos a la salida

-hasta luego Fuji, nos vemos

-nos vemos -en ese momento ella camina con la bandeja con sus cosas hacia donde estaba Hanamichi esperandola

-pasa algo malo Fuji? te ves nerviosa

-no, no es eso, lo que paso es que Toya-san me pidio que hablaramos después de clases y es que me preocupe un poco

-Toya-san es...?

-mi ex-novio

-ah! el idiota

--sonrie- si, el idiota

-de que querra hablarte? y si a lo mejor quiere que vuelvas con él? -dijo como pensando en voz alta lo que provoco un enorme silencio en la mesa

* * *

_nee kikoeru? futari no mirai umarekawaru oto ga_

_moeagare kimi no MYSTIC EYES_

_hontou no egao de TOUCH MY HEART_

_kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu_

_yasashii KISS ni dakare mou tomaranai mune no kodou_

_kimi wo saratte yuku kara_

_¿dime lo escuchas? El sonido de nuestro renaciente futuro._

_Quemando con tus ojos místicos._

_Con tu verdadera sonrisa, tocas mi corazón._

_Una señal sólo para ti, viniendo del fondo de mis ojos._

_Con un beso gentil, abrázame, Nada puede detener los latidos de mi corazón._

_Quiero que me lleves lejos contigo_

Fin del capitulo 12

los parrafos son parte del ending de "Tenku no Escaflowne" ("La Vision de Escaflowne") llamado "Mistic Eyes" (o "Ojos Misticos") 


	13. Sobakasu: Cicatrices

Fanfic de slam Dunk

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo XIII: "Sobakasu no kazu wo kazoetemiru" ("Es tanto el número de cicatrices")

_""Nunca quise que el final fuera asi me crees, verdad...?""_

_tsuki no mukou aoi SEARCH LIGHT kasanaru_

_totsuzen maiorita ANGEL sou kimi wa dare?_

_ima unmei no tobira ga hiraku SO JUST FALL IN LOVE_

_El resplandor se ocultó tras la luna_

_un angel bajo repentinamente me pregunto quien eres?_

_La puerta del destino esta por abrirse, Entonces tan sólo te enamoras_

---Después de clases---

---Preparatoria Shohoku---

/y si a lo mejor quiere que regreses con él/

-volver con Toya-san? será realmente eso de lo que quiere hablarme? -se preguntaba Fuji

-hola Fuji!

-Hola Toya-san! De qué querías hablarme?

-es que después de que terminaste conmigo una compañera me dijo que te vio conversando y riendo con otro chico, con alguien del equipo de basquetball y es algo que quería corroborar

-es cierto, pero no me estaba riendo ni conversando, estaba llorando y él estaba tratando de animarme por que me encontro muy triste

-si, pero este chico y tú... desde cuando se conocen?

-desde que entramos a la preparatoria, por que?

-es que el otro día los ví en la cafetería y se veian tan contentos juntos que...

-Qué cosa?

-que no parecía como si acabaras de terminar con un novio sino...sino...

-sino qué?

-sino que acabaras de encontrar uno nuevo, como si fuera tú nuevo novio

-De qué rayos estas hablando?

-tú me dejaste para irte con ese otro sujeto, ME ENGAÑASTE!

-¿Cómo te atreves¡¡Yo nunca haría algo así¡¡Aqui el único que engaño a alguien fuiste tú¡¡Y en nuestro aniversario, pero no me extraña todos los que engañan creen que que los demás hacen lo mismo, realmente lo siento por ti Toya-san, no quería que todo quedara asi...

-no mientas, me engañabas con ese pelirrojo, verdad? -dice agarrandola de un brazo

-sueltame me lastimas Toya

-anda confiesalo, tú me dejaste por el pelirrojo -dice jalandola del brazo y lastimandola

-eso no es cierto! te deje por que me engañaste con otra chica! ahora sueltame que me lastimas -dijo tratando de librarse del agarre del chico sin exito, pero entonces...

_munasawagi suru kono shunkan wo nogasanai DON'T STOP, BABY_

_yake sou na kimi no MYSTIC EYES_

_mujakina egao de BREAKING DOWN_

_kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu_

_hatenai tabi wa hajimaru mou tomaranai mune no kodou_

_kimi wo saratte ikitai_

_No dejaré que este momento se escape, No te detengas, bebé._

_Tus ardientes ojos místicos._

_Tu inocente sonrisa toco mis sentimientos_

_Te daré todo mi amor, el que se refleja en mis ojos para ti._

_un viaje sin fin comenzará Nada puede detener los latidos de mi corazón._

_Quiero llevarte lejos conmigo_

-Ella dijo que la soltaras no la oíste! -grito Sakuragi mientras le daba un golpe en la cara -asi que sueltala ahora mismo -dice agarrandolo del brazo con el que la tenía sujetada y se lo torcio hacia atras con lo que no sólo logro que la soltara sino sino que logro producirle un enorme dolor

-AAGGGHHHH¡¡LO SABÍA! USTEDES SON NOVIOS, VERDAD¡¡ME ENGAÑARON!

-¡YA CALLATE! NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! FUJI NUNCA HIZO ESO¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO IDIOTA AQUI!

-Qué dices?

-Fuji es una chica buena y dulce y tú eres un idiota por engañarla y dejarla ir -dice mientras sigue lastimandole el brazo

-Sakuragi-san por favor sueltalo

-que lo suelte, pero él...

-por favor ya es suficiente, solo sueltalo

-esta bien, pero sólo por que tú me lo pides, muy bien ahora largate idiota -con esto lo suelta y se da vuelta para ver a Fuji y preguntarle -Te encuentras bien? ese idiota no te hizo daño?

-no te preocupes, no es nada serio, muchas gracias

-me alegra oirlo -mientras desde una cierta distancia Toya los observaba al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba el brazo y pensaba

-no me importa lo que ella diga, ella le importa a ese pelirrojo y del mismo modo a ella también le importa talvez se de cuenta algún día

_nee kikoeru? futari no mirai umarekawaru oto ga_

_moeagare kimi no MYSTIC EYES_

_hontou no egao de TOUCH MY HEART_

_kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu_

_yasashii KISS ni dakare mou tomaranai mune no kodou_

_kimi wo saratte yuku kara_

_¿dime lo escuchas? El sonido de nuestro renaciente futuro._

_Quemando con tus ojos místicos._

_Con tu verdadera sonrisa, tocas mi corazón._

_Una señal sólo para ti, viniendo del fondo de mis ojos._

_Con un beso gentil, abrázame, Nada puede detener los latidos de mi corazón._

_Quiero que me lleves lejos contigo_

Fin del capitulo 13

los parrafos son parte del ending de "Tenku no Escaflowne" ("La Vision de Escaflowne") llamado "Mistic Eyes" (o "Ojos Misticos") 


	14. Sakebitai

Fanfic de slam Dunk 

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo XIV: "Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebitai" ("Quiero gritar que te amo")

_""Sólo basto que te mirara una vez para comprender que te habías robado mí corazón con tus ojos...""_

_

* * *

_

_tsuki no mukou aoi SEARCH LIGHT kasanaru_

_totsuzen maiorita ANGEL sou kimi wa dare?_

_ima unmei no tobira ga hiraku SO JUST FALL IN LOVE_

_El resplandor se ocultó tras la luna_

_un angel bajo repentinamente me pregunto quien eres?_

_La puerta del destino esta por abrirse, Entonces tan sólo te enamoras_

* * *

---En una calle camino a casa de Fuji---

-muchas gracias por ayudarme Sakuragi-san

-no es nada Fuji

-pero dime cómo tú...?

-Cómo llegue tan repentinamente? la verdad es que me quede muy preocupado en el almuerzo cuando me contaste que él quería hablar contigo

-en serio? no me di cuenta?

-no es raro, tú misma te veías muy nerviosa y preocupada por lo que podía pasar

-entonces decidiste seguirme

--sonrojado-yo no diría eso, sólo quería asegurarme de que no te pasara nada, solo eso -dijo mientras pensaba -aunque mí hermana diría que estaba celoso-

-ya veo, entiendo -le contesto mientras pensaba-aunque en esta misma situación, pero con otras personas hubiera pensado que eran celos, pero eso no es posible

-y al final tenía razón, ese chico es una amenaza yo no sé como salias con él sin que te hiciera daño

-Toya-san nunca había actuado asi, tan celoso y posesivo, realmente me sorprendio mucho, creo que nunca conocemos bien a las personas -dijo y entonces lo miro hacia el rostro-es como contigo

-te refieres a eso que dijiste que te asustaba?

-si eso mismo, solía preguntarle a Haruko como estaba tan tranquila a tú lado siendo que los de la secundaria Wako decian que eras un delicuente

-en serio decian eso? no lo sabía

-bueno también decian que eras un maton pesado, de malas pulgas y lider de una prominente pandilla escolar y futuros desadaptados sociales -mientras ella iba diciendo todo esto, Sakuragi-san se había ido deprimiendo hasta quedar completamente rodeado por una mancha negra y las dos llamitas azules

-asi que eso es lo que piensa la gente de mí, soy un fracasado, un perdedor, no tengo remedio

-No digas eso! eso no es cierto! Tú eres el Tensai!

-no trates de animarme Fuji-chan, soy un desastre

-tonto! ven mira ya llegamos a mí casa...

* * *

_munasawagi suru kono shunkan wo nogasanai DON'T STOP, BABY_

_yake sou na kimi no MYSTIC EYES_

_mujakina egao de BREAKING DOWN_

_kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu_

_hatenai tabi wa hajimaru mou tomaranai mune no kodou_

_kimi wo saratte ikitai_

_No dejaré que este momento se escape, No te detengas, bebé._

_Tus ardientes ojos místicos._

_Tu inocente sonrisa toco mis sentimientos_

_Te daré todo mi amor, el que se refleja en mis ojos para ti._

_un viaje sin fin comenzará Nada puede detener los latidos de mi corazón._

_Quiero llevarte lejos conmigo_

_

* * *

_

-Cómo puedes saberlo si esta tan oscuro?

-veo a mís hermanos esperandome en la puerta

-esos tres son tús hermanos?

-si, ellos son...

-y siempre hacen eso de esperarte en la vereda de tú casa cuando no llegas a tiempo?

-bueno, es difícil ser la única mujer en una casa y mucho más si eres la menor de 4 hermanos

-la única mujer...? y tú okaasan? (mamá)

-murio cuando yo tenía como 3 años y desde entonces soy la única chica en la casa

-lo siento, no debí preguntar

-no te preocupes, lo único malo es que esos 3 son unos desordenados e irresponsables, nunca hacen los quehaceres que les corresponden y al final lo termino haciendo todo yo

-no es justo! no deberías hacerlo todo tú, deberías imponerte y amenazarlos

-no creo que me tomaran en cuenta - en eos llegan hasta la entrada de la casa donde estan los 3 hermanos esperandolos

-hola muchachos¿Qué hacen afuera con este frío?

-por que vienes llegando tan tarde?

-Dónde estabas?

-deberías haber llamado!

-porque estaba conmigo, conversando en la escuela y no llamamos por que no había ningun telefono cerca...-intervino Sakuragi llamando la atención de los tres quienes se sorprendieron de inmediato ante el alto y pelirrojo jugador de basketball de Shohoku

-que tonta soy! Tadao, Kurian, Yukito el es mí amigo Hanamichi Sakuragi, Sakuragi ellos son mís hermanos mayores

-pero tú eres... -empezo Tadao

-el que anoto la canasta... -siguio Kurian

-de la victoria en el campeonato nacional... -finalizo Yukito

-ah si? eso no me lo habías dicho

-No? bueno creo que lo olvide JAJAJAJAJA

-podrías esperar un momento por favor...

-sí claro, me quedare con tus hermanos

-de acuerdo -en ese instante ella se va y Sakuragi se pone a mirar a los 3 con una de sus famosas "miradas que matan" y con uno de sus mejores tonos amenazadores dice

-supe que Fuji es siempre la que termina haciendolo todo ya que ustedes aunque deberían cumplir con su parte de los quehaceres no lo hacen, lo cual no me parece justo

-si, pero...es que...

-entiendo que como ella es muy timida y dulce no les diga nada, pero sí yo vuelvo a escucharla decir algo como que Tadao no lavo los platos, o Kurian no limpio la alfombra o Yukito no corto el cesped... yo personalmente vendre y no les gustara lo que les voy a hacer, he sido claro?

-sí muy claro -dijeron los tres a coro. En ese instante ella regresa con algo en sus manos

-el otro día se te quedo tú libro de historia, aqui tienes

-vaya ni siquiera lo había notado, gracias Fuji

-dime, no quieres quedarte a comer?

-no sería problema? no quiero molestar a Tús hermanos

-a ellos no les importa, verdad chicos?

-NOOOOO! Cómo se te ocurre? -dijo Tadao

-será un honor que te quedes a comer con nosotros -siguio Kurian

-claro todos los amigos de Fuji son nuestros amigos -agrego Yukito

-de hecho vamos a ir a prepararlo todo en este mismo instante, verdad? -les pregunto Tadao

-claro en seguida regresamos -dijo Kurian

-claro en seguida regresamos -finalizo Yukito. Dicho esto salen corriendo hacia el interior de la casa dejandolos solos

-Sakuragi-san acaso tú...? -dice mirandolo con cierto tono de reproche en la voz haciendo que se sonrojara un poco

-bu-bueno yo...

-muchas gracias -dice dandole un beso en la mejilla-de verdad

-yo..yo..yo...no es nada

-ven vamos ven vamos a comer

-sí, claro

* * *

_nee kikoeru? futari no mirai umarekawaru oto ga_

_moeagare kimi no MYSTIC EYES_

_hontou no egao de TOUCH MY HEART_

_kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu_

_yasashii KISS ni dakare mou tomaranai mune no kodou_

_kimi wo saratte yuku kara_

_¿dime lo escuchas? El sonido de nuestro renaciente futuro._

_Quemando con tus ojos místicos._

_Con tu verdadera sonrisa, tocas mi corazón._

_Una señal sólo para ti, viniendo del fondo de mis ojos._

_Con un beso gentil, abrázame, Nada puede detener los latidos de mi corazón._

_Quiero que me lleves lejos contigo_

Fin del capitulo 14

los parrafos son parte del ending de "Tenku no Escaflowne" ("La Vision de Escaflowne") llamado "Mistic Eyes" (o "Ojos Misticos") 


	15. Neo Genesis: un nuevo comienzo

Fanfic de slam Dunk

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo XV: "Neo Genesis" ("Nuevo Comienzo")

_""Decidi comenzar de nuevo una vez que rompiste mí corazón con tú frialdad...""_

_

* * *

_

_Mabushii hizashi wo se ni hashiridasu machi no naka_

_tatakareta itsumo no yo ni kata wo_

_Kimi ni muchu na koto ni wake nantenainoni_

_sono ude wa karamu koto wa nai_

_Itsuno ma ni ka hitomi ubawareta hajimatta_

_hanasanai yuruganai Crazy for you_

_La luz del sol luminosa toca mi cabeza desde atrás- empezo mi carrera hacia el centro de la ciudad_

_mi hombro fue tocado, como siempre, por ti_

_Estabas preocupada - todavía no había ninguna razón_

_su brazo no se unió para caminar_

_Y antes de que yo lo comprendiera, robaste mis ojos cuando te miraba_

_No estoy permitiendo ir hay un temblor en mi- Estoy loco por ti_

* * *

---Poco antes del entrenamiento de Shohoku---

-ok! parece que estan todos Mitsui, Yasuda, Huekusa, Rukawa...y...un momento ¿Dónde está Hanamichi? no ha llegado aún? -pregunto Ryota mientras pasaba la asistencia

-Aqui estoy Ryochin

-se puede saber por que llegas tarde?

-estuve resolviendo algo muy importante

-eso es bueno, pero trata de que no interfiera con el basketball -le reprocho su capitan

-todo lo contrario Ryochin lo que decidi esta directamente relacionado con el basketball

-es serio?

-asi es -en ese instante se dirige a donde esta Rukawa y lo saluda

-Konnichi wa Rukawa-kun! -ante esto varios balones y mandibulas caen al suelo de la impresión sobre todo de los que estan aqui desde el año anterior y conocen la historia de estos dos

--impresionado- ko-konnichi wa Sakuragi-kun!

-okey se que esto va a sonar raro, pero... quiero que comencemos de nuevo y ahora seamos amigos, aceptas? -dice extendiendo la mano derecha

-estas drogado?

-¡NO!

-entonces ebrio?

-¡NOO! y ya dejate de tonterias antes de que cambie de opinion y decida golpearte

-y qué querías? después de casi año y medio de golpes e insultos y ahora sales con eso de comencemos de nuevo y seamos amigos?

-y tú crees que es facíl para mí hacer lo que estoy haciendo? deja de ser tan terco y dame una respuesta ahora mismo

-por que?

-qué cosa?

-por que dejaste de odiarme tan repentinamente? por que tú me odiabas de eso no me queda ninguna duda

-por que el principal motivo de Mí odio ya no existe y de los otros dos uno es un capricho y el otro es totalmente superable (motivos para odiarlo: 1º-Haruko motivo que no existe; 2º-Mejor que él en el basketball motivo superable; 3º-tiene un fanclub propio motivo que es un capricho)

-entonces ahora que este "motivo" ya no existe ya no me odias?

-en realidad aún te encuentro totalemente desagradable y antipatico, pero creo que debere hacer un esfuerzo

-esta bien do'aho vamos a comenzar de nuevo como amigos -dice estrechandole la mano a Sakuragi, con lo cual todos comenzaron a aplaudir y hasta a llorar

--emocionado hasta las lagrimas- muy bien todos, es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento hoy vamos a tener un pequeño partido de practica asi que vamos a ordenar los equipos -ordeno Ryota

* * *

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai ashita wo kaete miyo_

_Kooritsuiteku toki wo buchikowashitai_

_Kimi ga suki dato sakebitai yuki de fumidaso_

_Kono atsui omoi wo uketomete hoshii_

_Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - permítiendo intentar cambiar el mañana_

_Quiero romper el hielo del momento y el tiempo en dónde no estoy contigo_

_Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - para que nos permitia salir valientemente_

_Quiero recibir y sostener esas emociones calidas_

* * *

Poco después de eso el partido comenzo y Hanamichi para demostrar que era sincero en su petición le lanzo varios pases a Rukawa quien también comprendio el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y le regreso a su vez varios pases

-realmente esto de trabajar en equipo con el do'aho no esta resultando tan mal como esperaba, aunque cierto puerco espin se va a poner muy celoso cuando le cuente todo esto, pero como siempre se encela por todo... pero ahora ya no importa, las cosas son muy diferentes ahora que el año anterior entonces me le hubeira lanzado al cuello y besado sin parar, pero ahora eso es sólo para Sendoh -esos eran los pensamientos de Rukawa

---Poco después del entrenamiento---

---En los vestidores---

Sólo estaban Hanamichi y Rukawa cambiandose de ropa, Hanamichi estaba abrochandose la chaqueta cuando sintio una mano en su hombro

-hum? Qué, quieres Rukawa?

-sólo quería saber cuál es ese motivo que ya no existe? creo que después de un año y medio me merezco una respuesta

-esta bien, la razón por la cual te odiaba era porque tú le gustabas a Haruko y yo, bueno yo quería que fuera mí novia, pero no lo consegui

-espera un momento, eso quiere decir que por causa de una chica de la cual nunca, hasta ahora, supe que existia y que estaba interesada en mí, y que por cierto nunca lograra nada, tú estabas golpeandome, gritandome, insultandome y lastimandome durante todo este tiempo

-algo asi, por cierto, cuando ella...pues...

-Qué cosa?

-si ella te viene a decir que le gustas podrías no ser tan tú y ser más amable si la rechazas?

-tal vez lo haga

-siendo tú eso es una gran consuelo, bien nos vemos mañana, Sayonara Kitsune!

-sayonara do'aho!

* * *

_Zawameita furoa ni nigiwau teburugoshi_

_nanigenai kimo no shisen ni yoishire_

_Koi wo shiteiru yo de odorasareteru yo na_

_takanaru kodo ni mo uso hatsukenai_

_Itsu ni nareba kawaru kono modokashii yujo_

_todoketai tashikametai I take you away_

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai nanimo kamo nugisute_

_Kokoro tokasu kotoba wo mitsuke dashitai_

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai konya wa kaesanai_

_Mitsumeru dake no hibi nante owawari ni shiyo_

_I wanna cry for you_

_repeat_

_I wanna cry for you_

_en el suelo - en situación opuesta firme e importante_

_Estaba perdido y te encontré mirándome por accidente_

_las percepciones como estar enamorado de ti que es como si estuviera jugándomelo todo_

_no puedo mentir mas debido a mi corazón todavia golpeando_

_cuando será el tiempo que esta amistad frustrante cambiará_

_Quiero tu aceptación yo quiero la convicción - Llevarmelo conmigo_

_Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - vamos y dejemos todo atrás_

_Yo encontraré las palabras para tocar su corazón_

_Quiero gritar que"Te amo" - esta noche, no te permitiré ir a casa_

_traigamos los días de mirar fijamente a un extremo_

_Dejaré de llorar por ti_

_repetir_

_Dejaré de llorar por ti_

_

* * *

_

Fin del capitulo 15  
los parrafos son el opening de "Slam Dunk" llamado "Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai" (o "Quiero gritar que te Amo")


	16. celos

Fanfic de slam Dunk 

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo XVI: "Celos"

_""Cuando te ví conversando con ella no pude evitar que ese monstruo de ojos verdes me dominara""_

_

* * *

Mabushii hizashi wo se ni hashiridasu machi no naka_

_tatakareta itsumo no yo ni kata wo_

_Kimi ni muchu na koto ni wake nantenainoni_

_sono ude wa karamu koto wa nai_

_Itsuno ma ni ka hitomi ubawareta hajimatta_

_hanasanai yuruganai Crazy for you_

_La luz del sol luminosa toca mi cabeza desde atrás- empezo mi carrera hacia el centro de la ciudad_

_mi hombro fue tocado, como siempre, por ti_

_Estabas preocupada - todavía no había ninguna razón_

_su brazo no se unió para caminar_

_Y antes de que yo lo comprendiera, robaste mis ojos cuando te miraba_

_No estoy permitiendo ir hay un temblor en mi- Estoy loco por ti_

_

* * *

_

---Al Otro Día---

---Salida del Gimnasio, después del entrenamiento---

Hacia mucho rato que el entrenamiento había terminado, pero no para Kaede Rukawa quien se había quedado, como era su costumbre, entrenando hasta muy tarde en el gimnasio. Justo cuando estaba terminando alguien entro al gimnasio y dijo

-Ru-Rukawa-san -lo llamo Haruko Akagi

-Qué?

-podría hablar contigo un momento por favor?

-acaso será ella...? -penso recordando lo que le dijo Hanamichi

---En Otro Lado---

-Oye Kurian! no has visto mí chaqueta? -pregunto Fuji a su hermano

-esta en el colgador de la entrada...! -le contesto este

-gracias ya la tengo

-vas a salir? -pregunto Tadao

-sí, voy a juntarme con Sakuragi-san

-con el pelirrojo? no ira a venir, cierto? -pregunto ahora su hermano Yukito

-hum, tal vez me acompañe de regreso si se hace muy tarde, nos vemos adios!

Ella sale, mientras sus hermanos empiezan a correr y ordenar toda la casa

---En Otro, otro Lado---

-muy bien, creo que ya tengo todo listo y Fuji ya debe estar por llegar -penso Hanamichi. En eso suena el timbre y sale a abrir

-Hola Fuji pa...eh? Haruko!

-Hola, Buenas tardes Sakuragi-san!

-hola Haruko¡Que sorpresa!

-puedo hablar contigo un momento

-sí claro de qué querías hablarme?

-bueno es que yo fui al gimnasio y bien...

---Flash Back---

-acaso eres Akagi Haruko? -pregunto Rukawa

--sorprendida- eh! sí soy yo, pero lo que yo quería decirte era...

-Tú fuiste la que rechazo al do'aho pelirrojo, cierto?

-bien, sí lo hice, pero cómo lo sabes?

-por que él me lo dijo

-Qué él te lo dijo?

-sí, y también me dijo que tú vendrías a verme y hablar conmigo y me pidio que fuera "menos yo" y "más amable" contigo si te decia que no

-o hizo? él hizo eso?

-sí apesar de todo parece ser que aún le importas mucho, lastima para él que tú lo rechazaras

---Fin del Flash Back---

-eso fue lo que paso cuando hable con él y luego de eso vine acá para hablar contigo

-Conmigo? Sobre qué?

* * *

Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai ashita wo kaete miyo

Kooritsuiteku toki wo buchikowashitai

Kimi ga suki dato sakebitai yuki de fumidaso

Kono atsui omoi wo uketomete hoshii

Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - permítiendo intentar cambiar el mañana

Quiero romper el hielo del momento y el tiempo en dónde no estoy contigo

Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - para que nos permitia salir valientemente

Quiero recibir y sostener esas emociones calidas

* * *

Justo en ese instante Fuji viene doblando la esquina

-creo que llegue un poco antes -entonces los ve- Ha-Haruko! Pero qué hace ella aquí! Acaso...! -en ese momento Haruko lo abraza y Hanamichi hace lo mismo- entonces ellos si...

En ese instante se da vuelta y se va corriendo de ahí mientras se dirije a su casa

* * *

Zawameita furoa ni nigiwau teburugoshi

nanigenai kimo no shisen ni yoishire

Koi wo shiteiru yo de odorasareteru yo na

takanaru kodo ni mo uso hatsukenai

Itsu ni nareba kawaru kono modokashii yujo

todoketai tashikametai I take you away

Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai nanimo kamo nugisute

Kokoro tokasu kotoba wo mitsuke dashitai

Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai konya wa kaesanai

Mitsumeru dake no hibi nante owawari ni shiyo

I wanna cry for you

repeat

I wanna cry for you

en el suelo - en situación opuesta firme e importante

Estaba perdido y te encontré mirándome por accidente

las percepciones como estar enamorado de ti que es como si estuviera jugándomelo todo

no puedo mentir mas debido a mi corazón todavia golpeando

cuando será el tiempo que esta amistad frustrante cambiará

Quiero tu aceptación yo quiero la convicción - Llevarmelo conmigo

Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - vamos y dejemos todo atrás

Yo encontraré las palabras para tocar su corazón

Quiero gritar que"Te amo" - esta noche, no te permitiré ir a casa

traigamos los días de mirar fijamente a un extremo

Dejaré de llorar por ti

repetir

Dejaré de llorar por ti

* * *

Fin del capitulo 16

los parrafos son el opening de "Slam Dunk" llamado "Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai" (o "Quiero gritar que te Amo")


	17. Just Fall in Love: Tan solo te enamoras

Fanfic de slam Dunk 

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo XVII: "SO JUST FALL IN LOVE" ("Entonces tan Sólo te Enamoras")

_""Ni siquiera me dí cuenta cuando me enamore de tí y de tú forme de ser tan calida y abierta...""_

_

* * *

_

_Mabushii hizashi wo se ni hashiridasu machi no naka_

_tatakareta itsumo no yo ni kata wo_

_Kimi ni muchu na koto ni wake nantenainoni_

_sono ude wa karamu koto wa nai_

_Itsuno ma ni ka hitomi ubawareta hajimatta_

_hanasanai yuruganai Crazy for you_

_La luz del sol luminosa toca mi cabeza desde atrás- empezo mi carrera hacia el centro de la ciudad_

_mi hombro fue tocado, como siempre, por ti_

_Estabas preocupada - todavía no había ninguna razón_

_su brazo no se unió para caminar_

_Y antes de que yo lo comprendiera, robaste mis ojos cuando te miraba_

_No estoy permitiendo ir hay un temblor en mi- Estoy loco por ti_

_

* * *

_

---Al Otro Día---

---Hora del Almuerzo, Patio de la escuela---

Fuji se encuentra sentada comiendo bajo un árbol cuando Sakuragi llega hasta ella

-Buenos días Fuji-chan

-hola Sakuragi-san! Cómo estás?

-bien, pero quiero preguntarte algo -dice increíblemente serio mientras la mira

-antes de eso podrías decirme ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mís hermanos? -dijo sabiendo lo que le quería preguntar

-por que?

-por que ahora funcionan como reloj, la casa nunca estuvo tan limpia ni tan brillante ya no hay loza ni ollas sucias, tampoco ropa sucia acumulada al lado de la lavadora y nuestro jardín parece sacado de una revista

-nah, sólo les dije que era muy injusto que tú sola lo hicieras todo y les di una pequeña advertencia, es todo

-muchas gracias fuiste muy amable

-Fuji-chan

-si?

-anoche habíamos quedado de juntarnos en mí casa, pero no fuiste asi que me preocupe mucho y ahora quería saber...

-por que no fui?

-si, asi es...

-la verdad es que si fui, pero cuando llegue a la esquina te ví conversando con Haruko, asi que no los quise interrumpir, supuse que tendrían mucho de que hablar -dijo con cierto tono de tristeza en la voz

-ah, asi que es eso, como la viste conmigo no te acercaste -dice meditando en las palabras de Fuji

-y Haruko fue...a...?

-ella quería que hablaramos sobre lo que me dijo cuando le pedí que fuera mí novia

-de cuando te rechazo? Acaso cambio de opinión -dijo mientras recordo algo que le había dicho a Haruko /sí yo fuera tú trataría de solucionar todo, tal vez te perdone.../si fuera tú llamaría a Sakuragi-san puede que aún estes a tiempo de que te perdone/

-Kami! por que le dije eso? nunca pense que me hiciera caso! -penso mirando su plato

-por que se vera tan triste? -piensa y luego dice-algo asi, anoche fue a pedirme una oportunidad, quería saber sí aún estaba interesado en ella como para que fuera mí novia

-ya veo -se entristece- supongo que ahora ustedes dos son...novios, cierto?

-No, no lo somos -le contesta mientras piensa- por que se ve tan...aliviada

-eh?

-le dije que ya no podía ser mí novia

--asombrada, pero luce como aliviada- ¿pero porque? yo creí que tú...bueno, estaba segura que aceptarías

-por que la razón que la llevo a verme, no fue que se diera cuenta de que me amaba a mí, sino por que cuando fue a hablar con Rukawa este le dijo /sí apesar de todo parece ser que aún le importas mucho, lastima para él que tú lo rechazaras/

-asi que en cierto modo no sólo le dio calabazas de manera elegante sino que la mando conmigo por lastima

-y fue por eso que no la aceptaste de regreso?

-por supuesto hacerlo significaria que estoy desesperado y que no tengo ni una pizca de orgullo o amor propio y no creo que eso sea asi, algo de todo eso debo tener -entonces ella se comienza a reir fuertemente hacieno que Hanamichi se volteara a verla y le diga

* * *

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai ashita wo kaete miyo_

_Kooritsuiteku toki wo buchikowashitai_

_Kimi ga suki dato sakebitai yuki de fumidaso_

_Kono atsui omoi wo uketomete hoshii_

_Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - permítiendo intentar cambiar el mañana_

_Quiero romper el hielo del momento y el tiempo en dónde no estoy contigo_

_Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - para que nos permitia salir valientemente_

_Quiero recibir y sostener esas emociones calidas_

_

* * *

_

-De qué te estas riendo? Acaso dije algo gracioso?

-Hanamichi si la gente tuviera tan sólo la decima parte de toda esa autoestima, orgullo y confianza palabras como suicidio y depresión desaparecerian del diccionario -entonces mientras ella se rie Hanamichi la mira medio enojado y medio divertido y le dice

-Qué dijiste?

-que si la gente tuviera tan...

-no, eso no, me llamaste por mí nombre, es la primera vez

-eh? de verdad? no me di cuenta, si no te gusta puedo llamarte Sakuragi otra vez

-no, por mí no hay problema, además se escucha mejor, sobre todo por que somos amigos, cierto?

-claro que sí, somos amigos

---Desde cierta distancia---

-se dieron cuenta? -dijo una chica

-si, no lo sabía y tú? -dijo otra chica

-yo tampoco, no es increíble? -opino una tercera

-sí quien hubiera pensado que la superior Fuji fuera novia del pelirrojo del equipo de basquetball -dijo la primera

-hay que admitir que es muy guapo, no creen? -opino la segunda

-y tanto, es alto, fuerte y ese pelo de la un "algo" muy especial -finalizo la tercera

-si es cierto -confirmo la primera

---Desde un poco más lejos---

-ya se había tardado, aunque se ve muy feliz junto a él

-Toya-san qué estas haciendo? -dice una chica de pelo rubio- ven vamos a almorzar, o no nos quedara nada en la cafeteria

-si, ya voy...ya...voy

* * *

_Zawameita furoa ni nigiwau teburugoshi_

_nanigenai kimo no shisen ni yoishire_

_Koi wo shiteiru yo de odorasareteru yo na_

_takanaru kodo ni mo uso hatsukenai_

_Itsu ni nareba kawaru kono modokashii yujo_

_todoketai tashikametai I take you away_

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai nanimo kamo nugisute_

_Kokoro tokasu kotoba wo mitsuke dashitai_

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai konya wa kaesanai_

_Mitsumeru dake no hibi nante owawari ni shiyo_

_I wanna cry for you_

_repeat_

_I wanna cry for you_

_en el suelo - en situación opuesta firme e importante_

_Estaba perdido y te encontré mirándome por accidente_

_las percepciones como estar enamorado de ti que es como si estuviera jugándomelo todo_

_no puedo mentir mas debido a mi corazón todavia golpeando_

_cuando será el tiempo que esta amistad frustrante cambiará_

_Quiero tu aceptación yo quiero la convicción - Llevarmelo conmigo_

_Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - vamos y dejemos todo atrás_

_Yo encontraré las palabras para tocar su corazón_

_Quiero gritar que"Te amo" - esta noche, no te permitiré ir a casa_

_traigamos los días de mirar fijamente a un extremo_

_Dejaré de llorar por ti_

_repetir_

_Dejaré de llorar por ti_

_

* * *

_

Fin del capitulo 17

los parrafos son el opening de "Slam Dunk" llamado "Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai" (o "Quiero gritar que te Amo")


	18. Twins Souls: Almas Gemelas

Fanfic de slam Dunk 

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo XVIII: "Twins Souls" ("Almas Gemelas")

_""Tú eres y siempre serás mí alma gemela de aqui hasta la eternidad...""_

_

* * *

_

_Mabushii hizashi wo se ni hashiridasu machi no naka_

_tatakareta itsumo no yo ni kata wo_

_Kimi ni muchu na koto ni wake nantenainoni_

_sono ude wa karamu koto wa nai_

_Itsuno ma ni ka hitomi ubawareta hajimatta_

_hanasanai yuruganai Crazy for you_

_La luz del sol luminosa toca mi cabeza desde atrás- empezo mi carrera hacia el centro de la ciudad_

_mi hombro fue tocado, como siempre, por ti_

_Estabas preocupada - todavía no había ninguna razón_

_su brazo no se unió para caminar_

_Y antes de que yo lo comprendiera, robaste mis ojos cuando te miraba_

_No estoy permitiendo ir hay un temblor en mi- Estoy loco por ti_

_

* * *

_

_-_--Gimnasio Shohoku---

-Y AQUI PARA QUE TODOS USTEDES SEAN FELICES HA LLEGADO EL TALENTOSO HANAMICHI SAKURAGI! -normalmente todos acostumbrados a sus entradas no le hacian caso, pero ahora todos lo estaban mirando fijamente, logrando despertar la curiosidad del pelirrojo-

-que raro! si nunca me hacen caso! -pensaba el pelirrojo en ese instante Ryota lo golpea y le dice

-Cómo te atreves a tener novia antes que yo que soy mayor que tú?

-PERO DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO? -grito rojo hasta las orejas- DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESA IDEA?

-no te hagas el tonto, todos saben que tienes novia y que es una chica de pelo castaño, corto, de segundo año

-ESO ES MENTIRA

-asi como es mentira que ahora estaban almorazando debajo de un árbol

-¿QUÉ? -grito mientras pensaba -será Fuji-chan de quién me habla

-estas hablando de ahora al almuerzo? pues si es asi dejame decirte que estas muy equivocado ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! -le grito a Ryota

-si, claro, y las vacas vuelan, no?

-TE DIGO QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

-NO MIENTAS TODOS LOS VIERON! -en ese instante Fuji se aparece en el gimnasio y cuando esta apunto de llamarlo alguien grita

- SAKURAGI-SAN TÚ NOVIA VINO A VERTE! -con lo que el gimnasio entero estallo en bromas y risas hacia el pelirrojo

-Yo...lo siento Hanamichi -dijo sonrojada-

-eh?

-quería decirte sobre lo de ese rumor, pero parece que sólo lo empeore

-no te disculpes, son unos idiotas, dime ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? -pregunto bastante avergonzado también

-hace como 5 minutos, fue Haruko quien me pregunto si era cierto

-Haruko! y-y-y-tú q-que le dijiste? -pregunto nerviosamente

-la verdad -dijo con la cabeza levemente agachada y nerviosa-que no lo eramos, que solo era un rumor infundado aunque ella parecio no creerme mucho

-lo sé, Ryochin tampoco me cree

-no entiendo, de donde lo habrán sacado?

-parece ser que todo comenzo en la hora del almuerzo

-Cómo lo sabes?

-es que nos vieron almorzando y conversando juntos y de ahí...

-sacaron sus conclusiones, ya veo tal vez como pasamos mucho tiempo juntos estudiando o almorzando

-sí, talvez sea eso

-¡Hanamichi¡ESTAS AQUÍ PARA ENTRENAR Y NO CONVERSAR CON TÚ NOVIA! -grito Ryota bastante disconforme con la idea de Hanamichi con novia y que Ayako no le diera ni los buenos días, con esto Hanamichi salio corriendo hacia él y empezaron a discutir

-novia de Hanamichi? Eso...es...una locura...somos amigos -pensaba Fuji desde la entrada del gimnasio

-Fuji mí novia? Eso...es...una locura...somos amigos -pensaba Hanamichi mientras discutia con Ryota

* * *

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai ashita wo kaete miyo_

_Kooritsuiteku toki wo buchikowashitai_

_Kimi ga suki dato sakebitai yuki de fumidaso_

_Kono atsui omoi wo uketomete hoshii_

_Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - permítiendo intentar cambiar el mañana_

_Quiero romper el hielo del momento y el tiempo en dónde no estoy contigo_

_Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - para que nos permitia salir valientemente_

_Quiero recibir y sostener esas emociones calidas_

---3 Meses Después---

* * *

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde el incidente con el rumor y ahora nos encontramos al termino del partido de las finales entre Shojo y Ryonan, que ganaron los segundos 104-98 gracias a Sendoh y Fukuda mientras Shohoku los miraba junto con Kainan desde las gradas. Ahora que Ryonan esta clasificando la cosa queda entre Kainan y Shohoku para ver quien juega con Ryonan y va al nacional

---en un pasillo frente a una maquina expendedora de bebidas---

Hanamichi se encuentra sacando una bebida enlatada cuando Sendoh se le acerca y le dice

-buenas tardes, Sakuragi-san

-eh? hola Sendoh! fue un buen partido el que tuvieron con Shoyo

-lo crees? gracias, pero estoy esperando verte jugar, después de todo, no has participado en ningun juego hasta ahora

-todo depende del gordo, pero prometio dejarme jugar en las finales

-puedo preguntar por que no has jugado en todos estos meses?

-bueno...la verdad

-Oye idiota te llama el entrenador -sono una voz a su lado

-Rukawa-kun que sorpresa! -dijo tratando de aparentar que no hay nada fuera de lo normal

-De acuerdo! ya voy, hasta luego Sendoh!

-hasta luego Sakuragi -a Rukawa adquiriendo una actitud melosa- ¡Hola cielo! -dice tratando de abrazarlo, pero

-Aqui no, que nos veran

-no seas asi, sólo un abrazo

-ya cortala Sendoh!

-Sendoh? acaso estas molesto por algo?

-Qué hacias con Sakuragi-kun!

-Qué? celoso tal vez?

-no, preocupado

-por él?

-no te enceles, no es lo que piensas

-ah no? y entonces?

-sólo es un tarado, y podría haberte dicho algo sobre nuestras jugadas

-hum, supongo que tendre que creerte

-ahora debo irme nos vems en mí casa después a la hora de siempre

-espera un poco -entonces Sendoh agarra a Rukawa de los hombros y lo coloca contra la pared

-Akira que... -no pudo continuar por que Sendoh lo beso profundamente

-Ahora, eso si es una despedida, no?

-Hump, tal vez -dijo mientras se iba hacia su vestidor

-si, claro

---En Otro Lado---

-estupido kitsune! estupido Sendoh! estupidos gaysmon!(1) ARGH! Que Asco! Pero ya veran los vencere a ambos! -iba gritando Hanamichi por el pasillo

-Hola Hanamichi

-Hola fuji-chan

-vine a desearte buena suerte en el partido contra Kainan

-muchas gracias Fuji-chan

-Hanamichi! Deja de conversar con tú novia y preparate para el partido contra Kainan -lo llamo Ryota

-¡Que no Somos Novios! -a Fuji-Nos vemos en el parido Fuji!

-De acuerdo! Buena suerte en el juego!

-Gracias!

* * *

_Zawameita furoa ni nigiwau teburugoshi_

_nanigenai kimo no shisen ni yoishire_

_Koi wo shiteiru yo de odorasareteru yo na_

_takanaru kodo ni mo uso hatsukenai_

_Itsu ni nareba kawaru kono modokashii yujo_

_todoketai tashikametai I take you away_

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai nanimo kamo nugisute_

_Kokoro tokasu kotoba wo mitsuke dashitai_

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai konya wa kaesanai_

_Mitsumeru dake no hibi nante owawari ni shiyo_

_I wanna cry for you_

_repeat_

_I wanna cry for you_

_en el suelo - en situación opuesta firme e importante_

_Estaba perdido y te encontré mirándome por accidente_

_las percepciones como estar enamorado de ti que es como si estuviera jugándomelo todo_

_no puedo mentir mas debido a mi corazón todavia golpeando_

_cuando será el tiempo que esta amistad frustrante cambiará_

_Quiero tu aceptación yo quiero la convicción - Llevarmelo conmigo_

_Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - vamos y dejemos todo atrás_

_Yo encontraré las palabras para tocar su corazón_

_Quiero gritar que"Te amo" - esta noche, no te permitiré ir a casa_

_traigamos los días de mirar fijamente a un extremo_

_Dejaré de llorar por ti_

_repetir_

_Dejaré de llorar por ti_

* * *

Fin del capitulo 18los parrafos son el opening de "Slam Dunk" llamado "Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai" (o "Quiero gritar que te Amo") 

(1)Esta "definición" la dio mí hermano menor, fanatico de pokemon, cuando supo lo de Sendoh y Rukawa segun el las evoluciones son: gaymon que evoluciona en fletomon que a su vez evolucionaría en Maricamon (tengale piedad solo tiene 15 y esta en esa edad insufrible)


	19. Aishiteru: Te amo

Fanfic de slam Dunk

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo XX: "Aishiteru anata wo dare yori" ("Te quiero. Más que nada")

_""He atesorado todos mís recuerdos donde estamos juntos asi si estamos lejos no lo parecera...""_

Mabushii hizashi wo se ni hashiridasu machi no naka

tatakareta itsumo no yo ni kata wo

Kimi ni muchu na koto ni wake nantenainoni

sono ude wa karamu koto wa nai

Itsuno ma ni ka hitomi ubawareta hajimatta

hanasanai yuruganai Crazy for you

La luz del sol luminosa toca mi cabeza desde atrás- empezo mi carrera hacia el centro de la ciudad

mi hombro fue tocado, como siempre, por ti

Estabas preocupada - todavía no había ninguna razón

su brazo no se unió para caminar

Y antes de que yo lo comprendiera, robaste mis ojos cuando te miraba

No estoy permitiendo ir hay un temblor en mi- Estoy loco por ti

---Partido de Shohoku V/S Kainan---

Rukawa va corriendo con el balón hacia la canasta de Kainan y entonces es interceptado por Kyota

-ya lo tengo -entonces Rukawa se prepara y hace como que va a lanzar el balón, con lo cual Kyota salta, pero en vez de encestar lanza el balón haciendo un pase hacia atras a su nuevo compañero en la duela

-¡ALLÁ VA¡Atrapalo! -le grita a Hanamichi

-YA ES MÍO!

-¿QUÉ! RUKAWA JUGANDO EN EQUIPO CON HANAMICHI? ES IMPOSIBLE! -en ese instante Hanamichi realiza un tiro con salto desde fuera del aréa y encesta una canasta de 3 puntos, con esto chocan sus manos en el aire

- Buen pase Rukawa!

- tú tiro no estuvo tan mal Hanamichi

---En la banca de Shohoku---

- eso estuvo increíble Hanamichi-san hizo un gran tiro no lo crees Ayako-chan? -dijo Fuji

- si, y el pase de Rukawa-kun no estuvo nada de mal

- Hanamichi-san a progresado mucho en poco tiempo

- es cierto, ese chico problematico ha mejorado mucho en sus tecnicas

-sí, pero tampoco es el mismo chico problematico que llego el primer día, ha cambiado mucho, todos han cambiado y eso incluye a Rukawa-san también

---En las gradas---

- no puedo creer que realmente estoy viendo a Hanamichi-kun y a Rukawa-kun jugando en equipo -comento Kogure

-esos idiotas! podrían haberlo hecho cuando estabamos nosotros -fue la respuesta de Akagi

- no es posible tenerlo todo Akagi-san

---En el juego---

- muy bien! no importa si juegan juntos o solos yo los derrotare a ambos! -los desafio Kyota

- no sueñes mono salvaje nunca le ganaras a este jugador tan talentoso

- Mono pelirrojo! -en ese instante Rukawa los alcanza y Hanamichi lo mira y hace un movimiento con el balón y parece que se lo paso a Rukawa asi que Kyota cae en la trampa y cuando se percata que Rukawa no tiene el balón, se regresa a donde esta Hanamichi, pero este tampoco tiene el balón y para cuando Kyota se da cuenta es demasiado tarde por que Mitsui tira y encesta el balón, logrando otra de tres puntos

- ¡Demonios!

---En las gradas---

- asi que era de esto sobre lo que Rukawa no quería que me enterara, no quería que supiera que esta jugando en equipo con Sakuragi-kun, ahora todo será mucho más interesante, además ahora que iremmos juntos al nacional será un gran espectaculo ver esas jugadas combinadas -pensaba Sendoh desde su asiento. En eso Hanamichi, Ru y Michy chocan sus manos para celebrar- aunque aún no me gusta esas miradas que le manda al pelirrojo

---5 minutos antes del final del primer tiempo---

¡WHHAAAMMM! se escucho el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo, todos se voltearon a ver y vieron al pelirrojo en el suelo después de ser tirado por el nuevo alumno de pirmer año quien era tan alto y fuerte como Akagi, el jefe mono, y Maki juntos, pero lo más raro era que aún no se levantaba, después de todo a él nunca parecían afectarle los golpes, era algo por todos sabido. entonces el gordito ordeno sacar a Sakuragi del partido y lo reemplazo con un prometedor jugador que entro ese año, luego Ayako se lo llevo a la enfermeria ante el asombro de todos

-es cierto lo había olvidado, Hanamichi Sakuragi se lesiono la espaldda en las nacionales, debe ser por eso que el profesor Anzai pidio que saliera no quiere arriesgarse -opino el DT de Kainan

-aún no debe estar reestableido en un 100, por eso el profesor Anzai hizo ese cambio -comento a su vez el DT de Ryonan

Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai ashita wo kaete miyo

Kooritsuiteku toki wo buchikowashitai

Kimi ga suki dato sakebitai yuki de fumidaso

Kono atsui omoi wo uketomete hoshii

Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - permítiendo intentar cambiar el mañana

Quiero romper el hielo del momento y el tiempo en dónde no estoy contigo

Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - para que nos permitia salir valientemente

Quiero recibir y sostener esas emociones calidas

Fin del capitulo 20 e-mail a: geminis

los trozos entre son los pedazos de una canción; los / indican recuerdos y los () son notas del autor; los indican dialogos que los personajes piensan y por lo tanto no dicen en voz alta.

los parrafos son el opening de "Slam Dunk" llamado "Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai" (o "Quiero gritar que te Amo")

Capitulo Anterior

Siguiente Capitulo


	20. Aishiteru II

Fanfic de slam Dunk 

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo XX: "Aishiteru anata wo dare yori II" ("Te quiero. Más que nada II")

_""En estas noches frías donde no estamos juntos lo único que hago es recordar y desear que amanezca pronto... ""_

* * *

_Mabushii hizashi wo se ni hashiridasu machi no naka_

_tatakareta itsumo no yo ni kata wo_

_Kimi ni muchu na koto ni wake nantenainoni_

_sono ude wa karamu koto wa nai_

_Itsuno ma ni ka hitomi ubawareta hajimatta_

_hanasanai yuruganai Crazy for you_

_La luz del sol luminosa toca mi cabeza desde atrás- empezo mi carrera hacia el centro de la ciudad_

_mi hombro fue tocado, como siempre, por ti_

_Estabas preocupada - todavía no había ninguna razón_

_su brazo no se unió para caminar_

_Y antes de que yo lo comprendiera, robaste mis ojos cuando te miraba_

_No estoy permitiendo ir hay un temblor en mi- Estoy loco por ti_

_

* * *

_

---Enfermeria---

-disculpa Ayako-chan, puedo pasar a verlo? -pregunto Fuji

-si, por supuesto, pero esta dormido asi que nada de despertarlo -dice mientras sale

-gracias -se acerca a la cama donde esta Hanamichi y lo ve dormir- je! es muy gracioso sabes? te ves tan tierno y dulce cuando duermes no como el "demonio pelirrojo" del que todos hablan cuando estas despierto -dice acariciando unos cabellos de su melena- me asuste mucho cuando te ví en el suelo, creí que te habías lastimado seriamente -derrama unas lagrimas sobre Hanamichi haciendo que despierte

-Fuji-chan viniste a verme? no llores estoy bien -dijo sentandose en la cama y secandole luego las lagrimas con sus manos

-es sólo que yo...me asustaste y como no reaccionabas me preocupes más

-no es nada serio, sólo se me remecio la espalda un poco es todo

-de veras? que bien! me lleve un gran susto

-realmente te preocupaste tanto?

-claro que si me preocupas mucho tonto

-por que?

-por que...porque somos amigos, recuerdas?

-sí claro...amigos

Entonces ambos se miran fijamente y empiezan a acercar sus rostros, cerrar sus ojos y abrir sus labios haciendo que sus alientos se mezclaran, parecía la perfecta escena del beso de una pelicula y lo era, por que cuando sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso, era una escena absolutamente hermosa, ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, levemente inclinada sobre el pelirrojo, con sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras que el pelirrojo tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca donde acariciaba sus cabellos castaños que aunque eran cortos eran muy sedosos y brillantes, entonces ella comenzo a acariciar los rojos cabellos del hermoso pelirrojo, esa melena de fuego suya era realmente única fuerte, explosiva, reblede, justo como su hermoso pelirrojo era y es.

Entonces el beso llego a su final, pero sus frentes seguían presionadas, mientras ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y de sus bocas salía aliento entrecortadamente, entonces ambos sonrojados se alejaron un poco y Fuji intento decir algo, pero Hanamichi no la dejo

-Fuji yo quiero deirte que...

-Hanamichi yo...

-por favor dejame terminar...tú...me gustas, yo te quiero

-tú...me quieres?

-sí y me gustaría que fueras mí novia -mientras lo dice piensa- muy bien ya lo dije ahora puedes rechazarme

-Hanamichi yo...me encantaría ser tú novia

-Tú...Tú quieres ser mí novia?

-claro, te quiero como no tienes idea -dijo acariciando su melena roja ante un atonito y sorprendido Hanamichi

-Aceptas? realmente dijiste que sí?

-aja! quiero ser tú novia

-no puedo creerlo, por fin una chica me dijo que sí, SOY TAN FELIZ! -en ese instante se baja de un salto de la cama, la agarra de la cintura, la levanta del suelo luego la acerca hacia él y la abraza fuertemente

-Hanamichi qué haces?

-quiero verte asi para recordar este día para siempre

-Hana...mph -no pudo seguir hablando por que el pelirrojo la volvio a besar larga y profundamente, en un instante el pelirrojo, aprovechando un gemido suyo, introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca y empezo a jugar con la lengua de ella, intentando incitarla, para jugar con la suya, cuando lo consiguio, estuvieron luchando incansablemente durante un largo rato, con este beso no sólo había logrado dejarle las rodillas como jalea, sino que había terminado de robarle el corazón, definitivamente nunca la habían besado de esta manera tan...intensa, apasionada, con ese fuego que le quemaba la boca, su ex-novio Toya-san jamás la beso así, y jamás podría hacerlo simplemente porque él no era el pelirrojo, ni se le parecia o podría comparar en lo más minímo, eran como el día y la noche. Cuando sus bocas se volvieron a separar

-Hanamichi...eso...eso...fue increíble

-no estuvo mal, eh?

-tonto

Desde la puerta habían cuatro pares de ojos observando

-lo ven! les dije que eran novios -comento Ryota un poco celoso

-es cierto, aunque no entiendo porque insistia en ocultarlo -opino Mitsui

-vamos chicos, todos queremos algo de privacidad, no es cierto? -les respondio Ayako

-yo creo que es mejor que dejemos al superior Sakuragi-san sólo con ella un momento más -dijo Kenji, el jugador nuevo que lo reemplazo rojo hasta la orejas

* * *

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai ashita wo kaete miyo_

_Kooritsuiteku toki wo buchikowashitai_

_Kimi ga suki dato sakebitai yuki de fumidaso_

_Kono atsui omoi wo uketomete hoshii_

_Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - permítiendo intentar cambiar el mañana_

_Quiero romper el hielo del momento y el tiempo en dónde no estoy contigo_

_Quiero gritar que "Te amo" - para que nos permitia salir valientemente_

_Quiero recibir y sostener esas emociones calidas_

_

* * *

_

Fin del capitulo 20

los parrafos son el opening de "Slam Dunk" llamado "Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai" (o "Quiero gritar que te Amo")


	21. Angel de Alas Negras

Fanfic de slam Dunk 

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo XXI: "Angel of Black Wings" ("Angel de Alas Negras")

_""Desde que te encontre cambiaste mí vida para siempre con tú luz, tú calor, tú dulzura...tú mí hermoso angel con ojos de demonio...""_

_

* * *

_

_tsuki no mukou aoi SEARCH LIGHT kasanaru_

_totsuzen maiorita ANGEL sou kimi wa dare?_

_ima unmei no tobira ga hiraku SO JUST FALL IN LOVE_

_El resplandor se ocultó tras la luna_

_un angel bajo repentinamente me pregunto quien eres?_

_La puerta del destino esta por abrirse, Entonces tan sólo te enamoras_

_

* * *

_

---Segundo Tiempo del Partido---

El juego iba en la mitad cuando Hanamichi regreso de la enfermeria para jugar, entonces el profesor Anzai le pregunto

-realmente te crees capaz de salir a jugar?

-POR SUPUESTO YO SOY EL TENSAI!

-muy bien! -entonces el viejo pidio el cambio de jugadores, asi salio Kenji del juego para que entrara Hanamichi

-bienvenido superior Sakuragi-san -dijo cuando se encontraron en el borde de la cancha y chocaron sus manos

-espero que no nos avergonzaras -dijo en tono de broma

-claro que no

-buena suerte Hanamichi -grito Fuji desde la banca

-gracias...cielo -dijo avergonzado y haciendola sonrojar profundamente

-Hanamichi por favor -entonces Hanamichi al juego entra recibido por una gran ovación del publico mientras Fuji lo miraba preocupada por su espalda

-Dios! debería haberse quedado descansando, pero es un terco /no te preocupes, no me pasara nada por que soy un tensai/-suspira-pero a pesar de eso lo...lo amo

--mirandola mientras piensa-esto va a ser para ti Fuji -grita al equipo- ¡MUY BIEN EQUIPO VAMOS A GANARLES!

-Dios! espero que no se lastime más -le grita al pelirrojo- CUIDATE HANAMICHI!

-Hanamichi Sakuragi entro muy entusiasmado al partido -comento Ayako

-sí, es cierto

-yo creo que se debe a que fuiste a verlo -dijo con mirada picara

-Ayako-chan que dices? -dijo roja como un tomate

-vamos de que te apenas? Todos saben que son novios, o acaso no es cierto?

-no y si

-que dices?

-después te explicare

¡SWISH! había entrado el tiro de Hanamichi en la canasta de Kainan

-excelente tiro Hanamichi! -lo felicito Ryota

-ESO NO ES NADA PARA ESTE TALENTOSO JUGADOR JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-EXCELENTE TIRO HANAMICHI! -le grito Fuji

-GRACIAS CIELO! -grito a toda boca haciendo que el gimnasio entero lo escuchara y entonces se empezo a oír

-oiste? le dijo cielo... -dijo un chico

-no sabía que tuviera novia -dijo otro chico

- es una chica muy linda-dijo un tercer chico

-oiste eso? -pregunto una chica a su amiga

-si esa chica de expresión tonta parece ser su novia -le comento esta

-Uramayashii! (que suerte!) -fue el comentario de una tercera

-a mí me da mucha envidia, se imaginan tener un novio tan alto y fuerte como ese -finalizo la primera

Por mientras Fuji estaba tan roja y avergonzada que mejor opto por salir del gimnasio un momento hasta que todos se volvieran a preocuparse por el partido

* * *

_munasawagi suru kono shunkan wo nogasanai DON'T STOP, BABY_

_yake sou na kimi no MYSTIC EYES_

_mujakina egao de BREAKING DOWN_

_kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu_

_hatenai tabi wa hajimaru mou tomaranai mune no kodou_

_kimi wo saratte ikitai_

_No dejaré que este momento se escape, No te detengas, bebé._

_Tus ardientes ojos místicos._

_Tu inocente sonrisa toco mis sentimientos_

_Te daré todo mi amor, el que se refleja en mis ojos para ti._

_un viaje sin fin comenzará Nada puede detener los latidos de mi corazón._

_Quiero llevarte lejos conmigo_

_

* * *

_

Un Mes Después del Partido

Casa de Hanamichi

Fuji y Hanamichi estaban terminando de ordenar después de la celebración por haber obtenido nuevamente la victoria en el campeonato nacional. ¡Y VAYA CELEBRACIÓN! hubo un par de ellos que terminaron casi en coma etilico (esto es inconcientes sobre el piso del comedor) y hubo que llamar a sus casas para que los vinieran a buscar. Hanamichi estaba recojiendo los vasos y botellas vacias y Fuji ordenaba algunos cojines del sofá que habían "caído" al suelo (todo por que Michy y Ryota ebrios habían comenzado con la guerra de cojines en la que todos terminaron involucrados) y pasado un buen rato todo volvio a la normalidad. Entonces...

-hum...tengo hambre -mira el reloj de la cocina- claro son las 03:00 de la mañana era logico que...reacciona-¡LAS 03¡LOS HERMANOS DE FUJI VAN A MATARME! -empieza a gritar-FUJI! FUJI!

-Qué?

-MIRA LA HORA QUE ES DEBEMOS...

-que tonto eres lo olvidaste, ne?

-eh?

-en casa no hay nadie -dice hechandole los brazos al cuello-Ootosan esta de viaje con algunos colegas de la empresa, y los demás andan de viaje de estudio en Hokaido (1) , o crees que si hubiera alguien yo estaría aqui sola y tan tarde?

-nah, supongo que no -dice abrazandola por la cintura- bueno quieres que prepare algo de comer? dice dandole un suave beso en los labios

-sí, muero de hambre

-muy bien entonces voy a preparar el mejor plato de espaghettis con salsa blanca que hayas probado

-que es eso?

-es mí platillo favorito después del ramen y el oden(2)

-no creo haberlo probado

-es un platillo italiano va con los mismos fideos que el ramen, pero sin sopa y lleva una una salsa blanca hecha con crema y unas verduras, te gustara estoy seguro, son deliciosos!

-de acuerdo, yo te ayudare preparando los fideos, pero tienes que decirme como

-no, no es eso lo que quiero

-eh? pero entonces...

-quiero cocinar para tí, tú te sentaras en la mesa y yo lo preparare todo. Ok?

-de acuerdo -dice mientras piensa- espero que no me envenene

-se que cree que la voy a envenenar, pero le demostrare lo equivocada que esta -piensa y luego dice- Muy bien, preparate para la mejor comida de tú vida por que este talentoso cocinero te hara los mejores spaghettis con salsa blanca que probaras en tú vida JAJAJAJAJAJA

-pues eso espero, por que sino siempre podemos llamar por unas pizzas, no crees?

-tú confianza en mí persona me asombra

-sólo era broma

* * *

_nee kikoeru? futari no mirai umarekawaru oto ga_

_moeagare kimi no MYSTIC EYES_

_hontou no egao de TOUCH MY HEART_

_kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu_

_yasashii KISS ni dakare mou tomaranai mune no kodou_

_kimi wo saratte yuku kara_

_¿dime lo escuchas? El sonido de nuestro renaciente futuro._

_Quemando con tus ojos místicos._

_Con tu verdadera sonrisa, tocas mi corazón._

_Una señal sólo para ti, viniendo del fondo de mis ojos._

_Con un beso gentil, abrázame, Nada puede detener los latidos de mi corazón._

_Quiero que me lleves lejos contigo_

_

* * *

_

Fin del capitulo 21 e-mail a: geminis

los parrafos son el ending de "Tenchi No Escaflowne" llamado "Mistic Eyes"

(1)Hokaido pequeña isla al sur de Japón

(2)Ramen y Oden el primero es el tipico platillo de fideos con sopa que sale en todas las series de anime y que es de china, el segundo es una especie de sopa con verduras cuyo principal ingrediente son los huevos cocidos


	22. Angel de Alas Negras II

Fanfic de slam Dunk 

"Sólo Quiero Amarte"

Capitulo XXII: "Angel of Black Wings II" ("Angel de Alas Negras II")

_""Desde que te conoci me hechizaste con tús ojos y supe que ya no podría amar nadie más...""_

_

* * *

_

_tsuki no mukou aoi SEARCH LIGHT kasanaru_

_totsuzen maiorita ANGEL sou kimi wa dare?_

_ima unmei no tobira ga hiraku SO JUST FALL IN LOVE_

_El resplandor se ocultó tras la luna_

_un angel bajo repentinamente me pregunto quien eres?_

_La puerta del destino esta por abrirse, Entonces tan sólo te enamoras_

_

* * *

_

Después de comer

-eso estuvo delicioso! nunca había probado algo asi -penso sentada con Hanamichi en el sofá después de comer mientras veían una pelicula vieja en televisión, era una pelicula romantica sobre un amor imposible.

Entonces Fuji-chan miró a Hanamichi volviendo solo los ojos. Su pelirrojo estaba viendo la película con inusual concentración. Ella sólo sonreía, mientras observaba el rostro de Hanamichi pasar por toda una serie de expresiones que coincidian con las escenas de la película.

Felicidad, risa, tristeza...

Hermoso.

Eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Hanamichi para partir. Hanamichi no era un chico con el mejor ni más fácil caracter de tratar, pero lo que realmente la impresionaba eran su vigor, su fuerza y energía para todo, la manera en que vivía su vida al máximo, la manera en que hacía las cosas sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, o dijeran, sólo...sólo siendo él

Realmente era algien distinto, distinto de toda la gente que lo rodeaba, a ella que siempre era tan timida y callada la mayoría de las veces, pero en cierta forma eso había cambiado un poco, desde que esta con el pelirrojo sentía que algo de toda esa energía, de esas ganas, de esa forma de ser tan expresiva se le había metido en el cuerpo se dio cuenta de ello cuando le grito a su hermano Tadao el otro día por tomar sus cd's de Ruroina Kenshin sin permiso, lo normal hubiera sido que se quedara callada y se lo tragara, pero esa vez se lo grito a toda boca sorprendiendo a Tadao y a ella misma, desde entonces sus hermanos le dicen que el pelirrojo la esta convirtiendo en un "demonio" igual que como lo es él. Pero era obvio que ellos no la entendieran ni a ella ni al pelirrojo y eso era por que Hanamichi no era como ellos. Era real... sencillo y verdadero.

-Fuji, Fuji -la llamo haciendola regresar a la realidad

-eh? lo siento me decias algo?

-voy a ir por un refresco a la cocina quieres algo?

-una taza de té

-te importa si es té de Uulong?

-no, esta bien

-con cuanta azucar?

-3 de azucar

-en seguida regreso

-esta bien

Poco después de eso la pelicula termino y ambos (aunque Hanamichi lo negaba) termianron llorando mucho, la pelicula terminaba con la muchacha muriendo en los brazos de su amor, había sido un final muy triste y ambos lo encontraban injusto

- ese final apesta, como es posible que después de tanto sufrir no sólo no se queden juntos sino que ademas ella se muera

-es cierto, no es un final romantico, romantico hubiera sido que ambos se quedaran juntos y se besaran al final

-cierto, muy cierto, debería haber sido asi -dijo tomandola por la cintura, sentandola sobre sus rodillas y dandole un profundo beso en la boca que duro varios minutos que la dejo sin aire. Siempre pasaba lo mismo el pelirrojo tenía una forma de besar que siempre la dejaba con las rodillas como gelatina y sin aliento, sus besos eran como él, apasionados y llenos de fuego.

Entonces se separaron, o mas bien Hanamichi fue quien separo su boca por ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados sin parecer haberse percatado del fin del beso

-Fuji -la llamo y entonces pudo ver que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados como sí no saliera del trance- oye, Fuji

-hum... -fue lo único que dijo mientras habrías sus ojos y el pelirrojo solo la miraba algo divertido- qué pasa?

-dime que opinas, ese hubiera sido un mejor final?

-sí, definitivamente hubiera sido un mucho mejor final, aunque...

-aunque...?

-podríamos repetirlo?

-por supuesto, las veces que quieras...

Dicho esto empezaron a besarse otra vez, pero esta vez con más intensidad, con más profundidad, en un instante Fuji hizo un pequeño gemido y abrio su boca para permitirle a la lengua de Hanamichi entrar para que en ambas bocas sus lenguas lucharan humedas e incansables por el control de ese beso, entonces el empezo a recorrer su espalda usando sus manos primero muy lentamente, justo por su columna llendo suavemente, pero con firmeza desde arriba hacia abajo mientras que ella sus manos las tenia enredadas en la hermosa cabellera de fuego de Hanamichi, pero luego las bajo hasta su amplio y fuerte pecho donde empezo a masajearlo y a la vez a darle pequeños besos en su caliente frente, mejillas asi descendiendo hasta su cuello donde empezo a darle pequeños mordiscos los cuales lo hacian suspirar, mientras el llevo una de sus manos hasta su rodilla y empezo a subirla lentamente hasta su muslo hasta llegar a hacer conacto con la tela de la falda que andaba trayendo puesta y la metio por debajo de esta un par de centimetros cuando ella lo detuvo

-Hanamichi...no...espera...

-qué pasa? no quieres? -pregunto jadeando

-no...no es eso...-respondio igual

-entonces...? no entiendo...

-aqui no, en tú habitación, rápido...

-de...de acuerdo...

* * *

_munasawagi suru kono shunkan wo nogasanai DON'T STOP, BABY_

_yake sou na kimi no MYSTIC EYES_

_mujakina egao de BREAKING DOWN_

_kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu_

_hatenai tabi wa hajimaru mou tomaranai mune no kodou_

_kimi wo saratte ikitai_

_No dejaré que este momento se escape, No te detengas, bebé._

_Tus ardientes ojos místicos._

_Tu inocente sonrisa toco mis sentimientos_

_Te daré todo mi amor, el que se refleja en mis ojos para ti._

_un viaje sin fin comenzará Nada puede detener los latidos de mi corazón._

_Quiero llevarte lejos conmigo_

_

* * *

_

Habitación de Hanamichi

Hanamichi se abalanzo sobre Fuji con mucha fuerza y pasión, la acorralo contra la pared, sujetando sus muñecas y empezo a besarla de una manera indescriptible, alcanso a dejarla abrir su boca, para dejar entrar su lengua caliente y dejarlas enredarse y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, para dejarlas combatir solas de manera incansable, él entonces soltó las muñecas de Fuji para poder abrasarla con más fuerza como sino quisiera dejarla ir, entonces ella abrazo su ancha y musculosa espalda, mientras él con una mano le rodeaba la espalda y con la otra la tomaba por la nuca, recorrío y acaricio la espalda de ella, subiendo y bajando, lento al pricipio y luego más rápido y más rápido, entonces apreto aún más sus caderas contra las suyas, mientras abría un poco las piernas de ella para colocarse entre ambas para empezar a frotar con fuerza, entonces sus manos bajaron hasta las nalgas donde, apretó con más fuerza. Ambos podían sentir el calor invadiendo sus cuerpos. Entonces Fuji abrio más sus piernas y le rodeo la cintura con ellas, mientras él aún no había dejado de besarla, cada vez que succionaba su lengua y apretaba más su cuerpo contra el de ella, sentia como se endurecía, se hinchaba, dandole a entender entonces que pronto ese torrente de besos y caricias no tardaría en convertirse en mar de puro fuego y pasión desbordante

-Mmmm...Me gusta...qiero más...por favor" Fuji gimío en su oído, mientras Hanamichi la acorralaba contra la pared del cuarto, frotando cada vez más fuerte su entrepierna contra la suya y le continuaba besando el cuello, Fuji usando sus manos para recorrer su dura anatomia, Dios! el pelirrojo tenía un cuerpo de lujo, ella siempre lo había visto con la camiseta o el equipo de basquetball, pero esto no se comparaba en nada con aquello, mientras que él solo se dedicaba a hacerla gemir y suspirar ante cada beso y caricia que Hanamichi dejaba caer en su pecho y cintura, brazos y cuello, rostro y boca abierta...

-aaaahhh... - gimio Hanamichi cuando la mano de Fuji empezo a acariciar con suavidad su sexo, por sobre el pantalon. Ella le empezo a dar rápidos y certeros, masajes que a Hanamichi le estaban haciendo perder el control, ambos podían sentir como una marejada de fuego empezaba a darles vueltas en la cabeza, mientras ambos podian sentir como el otro intentaba quitarle la parte de arriba de la ropa, hasta que lo lograron. Hanamichi la deslizo suavemente hasta dejar el pecho de Fuji completamente a la vista, solo cubierto por su brassier, entonces Hanamichi empezo a recorrer con su lengua de arriba a abajo y de regreso hasta su boca, para justo en ese instante quitarle el brassier que andaba usando para tirarlo lejos, mientras que ella al mismo tiempo tiro lejos la camiseta que Hanamichi andaba trayendo puesta

-¡Maaaaaás!... -Esta vez se lo grito y entonces Hanamcihi la arrastró hacia la cama y Fuji solo se dejo llevar. La acosto sobre la cama y él se recosto encima mirandola a los ojos con pasión y ternura mezcladas. Entonces la mano de Fuji se apoyo nuevamente en la entrepierna de Hanamichi, para continuar con los masajes que había empezado, pero esta vez subiendo y bajando con mucha más fuerza. Entonces ambos se besaron y abrieron sus bocas para seguir luchando

-¡Sigue... no te detengas... por favor...! -empezo a gritar por el placer que esta chica le estaba proporcionando. Ella le abrío aún más sus piernas y le rodeo y apreto aun mas fuerte su cadera contra la suya mientras sentía sus humedos labios dandole besos en el cuello. Al rato, Hanamichi introdujo sus dedos para jugar debajo de la falda de Fuji, en el lugar que esperaba paciente, bajo la ropa. Entonces Fuji empezo a desabrocharle los pantalones a Hanamichi para luego bajarselos con fuerza junto con sus boxers mientras que el a su vez le arranco la falda y las bragas. Desnudos ambos, ya ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse. Hanamichi comenzó besando su frente, sus mejillas, su caliente boca. Entonces la lengua de Hanamichi de forma desesperada la besa en el cuello, entre el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Fuji empezo a lamer y disfrutar cada pezón de su bien formado y duro pecho mordiendo con suavidad en algunos casos, debía admitir que siempre le ha gustado su pecho, tan duro y firme como una roca, pero lo suficientemente calido y suave para que ella se sintiera siempre segura y protegida, mientras Fuji le hace eso, Hanamichi empezo a gemir y gemir, más fuerte y más, y más... él siguió luego por el abdomen, metiendo su lengua en su ombligo; llegó hasta la cintura y luego mas abajo hasta las caderas donde encontró su sexo dispuesto, y entonces se dispuso a hacerlo...

-AAAHHHH!...HUM...ASI... ASI... ME... ME...GUSTA...-gritaba, mientras sentía correr no sangre sino lava y fuego por las venas, de pronto, este indescriptible sentimiento empezo a recorrerla aun con mas fuerza mientras que Hanamichi introducia su lengua en su sexo e hizo que esta resbalara por toda la superficie, él lamio y lamio cada vez con más fuerza, con más decisión y pasión, mientras con sus manos apretaba sus senos haciendo que cada vez se excitara más hasta hacerla alcanzar el primer orgasmo, al mismo tiempo ella tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza de Hanamichi para impedirle que se saliera y se movía y retorcia sobre la cama en un movimiento dictado por lo que Hanamichi le hacía a su sexo, arqueaba la espalda, levantaba sus caderas y apretaba mas sus piernas , indicandole que continuara. Pero él se detuvo, se acerco a su oído y le dijo

-ahora es tú turno

-esta bien -ella entonces introdujo el miembro de Hanamichi en su calida boca e hizo que su lengua resbalara por toda la superficie, ella lamio y lamio, al principio sintio algo de nauseas por los moviemientos que Hanamichi hacia, pero pronto se adapto al movimiento de este y cada vez lamio con más fuerza, con más decisión, haciendo que el sexo de Hanamichi creciera aún más. Mientras tanto él se movía en un vaiven ritmico dictado por la pasión que lo envolvia y que hacía que perdiera el control, levantaba y bajaba la cintura para hacer que su miembro entrara y saliera de su boca, llevandolo al borde del orgasmo, entonces ambos pudieron sentirlo, un temblor dentro de la boca de Fuji que les indicaba que se acercaba el momento de que Hanamichi se viniera, cuando Fuji se dio cuenta empezo a lamer con mas fuerza y desicion haciendolo gritar, sí, gritar y llamarla, con el torrente que hay dentro de su corazón, hasta que en el momento culminante él rugío de placer alcanzando su orgasmo, entonces Hanamichi se vino y ella se lo bebio entero y apesar del sabor amargo del liquido espeso lo disfruto mucho.

-te...te gusto...

-si, mucho...

-entonces vas a amar lo que sigue

-Oh Hanamichi! -exclamo cuando el pelirrojo se tiro sobre ella, le abrio las piernas y empezo a frotar sus entrepiernas nuevamente mientras le mordia la punta de los senos y los lamia, disfrutando de cada uno mientras que su amante le clavaba las uñas en la espalda provocandole pequeños gemidos de dolor y placer, entonces él deslizo sus manos hasta las caderas de Fuji y las hizo apretarse más contra las suyas, entonces ella le volvio a rodear la cintura con sus piernas para atraerlo cada vez más hacia si, mientras que él mordía suvemente y tambien succionaba toda su piel al mismo tiempo de iba hacia abajo, mientras que ella sentía perder el control debajo del cuerpo de Hanamichi

-¡Oh, Hana! Sigue... sigue... así... -gritaba murmuraba mientras enredaba sus dedos en los hermosos cabellos rojos de Hanamichi y al mismo tiempo Hanamichi continuaba con el movimiento hacia atras y adelante, lento al principio, pero luego más y más fuerte

-asi? entonces vas a tener más -entonces y antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar o decir algo se vio callada por un beso que Hanamichi le dio, beso que le corto la respiración por varios minutos, sobre todo por que la lengua de Hanamichi que estaba dentro de su boca jugando con la suya, parecía querer llegar a su garganta

-Ahora, ahora vamos a jugar en serio- -le dijo en el oído suavemente mientras la colocaba en la mejor posición levantando aún más sus caderas mientras que su mienbro por completo erecto hizo fuerza, aunque en un comienzo de forma lenta mientras se adentraba en ella, llendo hacia atras y adelante, con gran fuerza y desición golpeando con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de ella, pero de manera más fuerte cada vez, más rápida mientras iva hacia atrás y adelante, en un compas que aumentaba a cada segundo llenandolos a ambos de sensasiones indescriptibles, mientras ambos gemían, gritaban de placer, en medio de todo este frenesí amoroso, mietras la tomaba una y otra vez

-¡Oh..Oh..Oh..Oh..Oh..Oh..!

-¡Ah...Ah...Ah... Fuji...como había deseado esto!

-sigue... sigue... más, más fuerte, Oh... asi, asi mismo ahora un poco más fuerte!

-Aahhhh!

-Oh por favor no pares!

-¡Un poco más¡Sólo un poco más!

-Oh por Dios!

Hasta que en el momento culminante el dique se rompio y las aguas fluyeron con torrente impetuoso, Hanamichi rugío de placer, mientras que ella solo dejo escapar un grito ahogado, esta experiencia había dejado tanto a Hanamichi como a Fuji exhaustos, y cuando terminó quedaron ambos agotados, pero felices, y dejandolos a ambos llenos de amor y deseo...

Y cuando terminó todo soltó a Fuji mientras lentamente se salia de ella, se puso a su lado mientras ambos regularizaban la respiración. Momentos después, Hanamichi se deslizó suavemente y le dijo

-¿cómo te sientes?

-increíblemente y tú?

-no puedo desribirlo

-yo sí ¡me siento increíble¡Hanamichi eres maravilloso! -dijo mientras lo besaba intensamente-

-¡aishiteru Hana!

-¡watashi aishiteru mo!

-me has hecho tan feliz que no sé como...

-maliciosamente- yo sí

-¿eh!

En ese instante Hanamichi besa a Fuji mientras la coloca de espaldas a él para comenzar de nuevo obligandola a levantar las caderas, para colocar en la posición más adecuada y comoda el lugar donde él le rogaba dejarle entrar para apagar la sed y el deseo que lo enloquecía hasta el punto de entregarse por completo...

Entonces antes de empezar le beso la nuca, el cuello, los hombros, la espalda, entonces cuando llego al lugar empezo a lamer el sitio, provocando que Fuji lanzara un quejido, pero él continuo lamiendo, dejando que su lengua caliente hiciera el intento de traspasar lo que nunca nada había traspasado. lo hizo durante un rato, y acaricio con los dedos la sedosidad del sitio, provocando que ella murmurara cosas que no alcanzo a entender.

Fuji podía sentir como la saliva de Hanamichi corría caliente, entonces Hanamichi levanto aún más sus caderas, se arrodillo arriba de la cama y ya entonces sin dudar, coloco su miembro, ya por completo erecto, e hizo fuerza, aunque en un comienzo de forma lenta.

-por favor, hazlo, tomame, por favor..." -gimio, casi grito, en medio de todas las sensaciones que el asombrosamente ardiente pelirrojo le estaba haciendo sentir

-esta bien - entonces sin hacerle esperar más, Hanamichi introdujo su propio sexo, con cierta dificultad dentro de ella hasta que todo lo que sentía por Fuji (amor, deseo, pasión...) le hizo perder el escaso control que le quedaba, envolviendolo por completo y entonces empezo con los mismos movimientos hacia atras y adelante, luego Hanamichi fue más rápido y más duro, golpeaba su miembro y su cuerpo contra ella con fuerza y decisión, una vez y otra, gimiendo y llamando. Mientras tanto Fuji se aferraba a las almohadas y las mordía, cuando sintío una punzada de dolor que le traspasaba el alma y los sentidos, cuando alcanzo su tercer orgasmo, hasta que por unos momentos no sintio ni percibo nada, como si todo sus sentidos y su cuerpo se apagaran, de hecho no percibio nada hasta que él volvío a lamer el sitio y lo que había bajo el. Él calor volvio a invadirlos. Después volvío a hacerlo, pero esta vez no hubo dolor por que entonces, de pronto, en medio de una increíble sensación de placer se sintio llena por dentro, de él, de su amado, a quien deseaba y amaba con locura... entonces él continua con su movimiento, pero de manera más fuerte, más rápida mientras iva hacia atrás y adelante, en un compas ritmico que aumentaba a cada segundo llenandolos de sensasiones indescriptibles, mientras él gemía, gritaba de placer alcanzando otra vez un orgasmo (el tercero), en medio de toda esta locura y desborde amoroso, mientras la tomaba una y otra vez, mientras su sexo entraba y salía con impetu, hasta que acabo y la ultima gota lleno el cuerpo y el alma de su amada...

-Aaaaaahhh! -grito mientras alcanzaba otro orgasmo junto con venirse dentro de su compañera, mientras ella gemia casi gritaba

-Ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...-entonces cuando el se vino grito-AAAaahhhhh...!

-ah ah ah ah -entonces mientras jadeaba se salio de ella

-eso...eso...fue...increíble -dijo mientras se daba vuelta quedando frente a Hanamichi

-lo...lo...sé... -entonces se recosto encima mientras la besaba

-te amo Hanamichi!

-y yo a ti, como no tienes idea...

-lo dices en serio?

-claro que si, tú...-empezo avergonzado-tú eres mí primera novia y también la primera chica a la que yo...yo...bueno...

-en serio? yo no lo habría notado nunca, no me lo parecio en ningun momento, si eres asi ahora, no sé que voy a hacer después contigo

Ha: Fu-Fuji!

-do'aho -dijo mientras lo besaba larga y profundamente. Sellando asi para siempre el amor que sentian el uno por el otro

* * *

nee kikoeru? futari no mirai umarekawaru oto ga

moeagare kimi no MYSTIC EYES

hontou no egao de TOUCH MY HEART

kimi dake ni hitomi no oku no aizu

yasashii KISS ni dakare mou tomaranai mune no kodou

kimi wo saratte yuku kara

¿dime lo escuchas? El sonido de nuestro renaciente futuro.

Quemando con tus ojos místicos.

Con tu verdadera sonrisa, tocas mi corazón.

Una señal sólo para ti, viniendo del fondo de mis ojos.

Con un beso gentil, abrázame, Nada puede detener los latidos de mi corazón.

Quiero que me lleves lejos contigo

* * *

Fin del capitulo 22

FIN DEL FANFIC "SÓLO QUIERO AMARTE"

los parrafos son el ending de "Tenchi No Escaflowne" llamado "Mistic Eyes


End file.
